


Battle of the Five Armies

by pocketfear13



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketfear13/pseuds/pocketfear13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Battle of the Five Armies AU because we can't kill all the Dwarf hotness in one battle. (AKA the story where all three of our beloved Durin boys live.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thorin Oakensheild cut down goblins left and right. They had just reclaimed their home and he wasn't going to let it be taken from them. His eyes swept the battlefield, checking on each dwarf from his party to insure their safety. His eyes lingered on his nephews, fighting back to back, valiantly cutting down orcs. He felt his chest swell with pride before that feeling changed into blinding pain radiating from his left side. As two orcs came to finish him off he heard their guttural cries of pain and watched as they fell, Kili's arrows imbedded in their heads. He breathed deeply attempting to dull the pain and regain his footing. He distantly heard a cry of "Uncle!" and looked up to see Fili and Kili fighting their way to him. Dread settled in his chest and he struggled to get back to his feet. He cut down another orc and managed to get himself into a standing position only to see his elder nephew take an arrow in his chest. He heard Kili cry out in sheer panic but Fili merely stumbled before regaining his balance and continued to fight his way to his uncle's side, spinning to kill another orc that swung at Thorin's back. Thorin glanced at him once Fili turned and hissed out, "Idiot. What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
When he got no reply he allowed his eyes to travel to Fili's face and noticed the horror-stricken expression. He followed his gaze and his stomach fell. Kili was on his knees, blood pooling out of his stomach and chest, eyes wide in shock. Fili darted from his uncle's side in an attempt to get to his brother, screams of "Kili!" ringing out. Thorin watched in horror as Fili took another arrow to his shoulder and paid it no heed, all his energy focused on getting to his younger brother. Thorin cut down another orc and stumbled, his strength starting to fail him. He forced all of his effort into getting to his sister-sons desperately hoping that he could get to them in time. He fought his way through orcs and goblins hardly feeling the pain in his side. He watched helpless as Fili was slammed into by a dying Warg and heard his cry of pain as his right leg buckled under him.  
Thorin redoubled his efforts and managed to get to Fili the same time as Gloin who helped shove the Warg off him. Fili crawled his way to Kili who was now on his side, covered in blood, eyes glazed, and shivering violently. Fili weakly pulled his brother's head into his lap and ran his hands through the blood matted brown hair, helpless as to what to do. Thorin collapsed to his knees next to the boys and pulled Kili onto his own lap, allowing Fili to lean against him weakly. He vaguely realized that the other dwarves and a few Elven warriors had taken notice of their plight and had formed a circle around them, keeping orcs from reaching them. Thorin looked his youngest nephew over and sorrow hit him in a wave. Kili was dazed and frightened, eyes glazed over in pain. His chest was a mass of blood which Thorin tried to remedy with the boy's own cloak, pressing it to his chest, "Kili? Kili.....can you hear me? You have to keep pressure on this."  
He led his nephew's hand to his chest and helped him press down, "Pressure Kili, pressure."  
Kili coughed weakly and blood bubbled up from his lips. Thorin closed his eyes briefly and swallowed. Blood from the mouth meant internal bleeding.....little can be done to fix that. He felt Fili sag against him and glanced over at the elder brother. Fili had tears running down his cheeks, one hand grasping his brother's. Thorin took in the way his heir's leg was twisted at an awkward angle and the sheen of perspiration across his brow. Thorin glanced at the arrows sticking out from Fili shoulder and chest and pressed Kili's hand down harder on his wounds, "Pressure Kili. I need to help your brother."  
Thorin placed one hand against Fili brow and felt the heat radiating from him and knew instantly that the arrows had contained poison. Fili brushed him off weakly and muttered his brother's name, eyes focused on the blood still pouring from Kili's chest, "Help Kili."  
At the sound of his elder brother's voice Kili stirred slightly and rasped out his name, "Fili?"  
Fili squeezed Kili's hand and attempted a small smile, "I'm right here Kili. I'm right here."  
Kili coughed and more blood spurted from his mouth, "You're hurt."  
Fili's smile wavered and more tears leaked out, "I'll be fine Kili. You just have to hold on, alright? For me?"  
Kili whimpered as another wave of pain hit him, "Uncle?"  
Thorin pressed more of the cloak onto his nephew's wounds, "You're alright Kili. You're alright."  
Kili's eyes met his own and he felt the sting of tears behind his eyes at his nephew's words, "I'm scared."  
Thorin heard Fili whimpered as he heard his brother, "You're going to be fine Kili. You're going to be fine. Just hold on."  
Kili shifted and gasped before coughing up more blood, "Hurts."  
"I know, Little One, I know," He hadn't used that name for his nephew since he was a small child. Looking down at him he realized, not for the first time, how desperately young he still was.  
Kili met his uncle's eyes again and Thorin felt the first tear he had shed in years leak from the side of his eye at his nephew's words, " I'm going to die, aren't I?"  
Fili lurched forward, ignoring the burning pain that was spreading through his own body in favor of comforting his brother and closest companion he'd ever have, "Keep pressure on your wounds, Kili."  
Kili's eyes glazed over and Thorin realized, distantly, that his youngest nephew was no longer seeing them. Kili whimpered again, "Fili?"  
Fili whispered back his brother's name and an answer, "I'm here Kili. I'm right here."  
Kili whimpered again, not hearing, "Mama?"  
Thorin watched in horror as Kili's shivers grew more violent before he went still, Thorin pressed his hand to Kili's wounds and felt Kili's own hand go slack under his, "Kili?"  
Thorin removed his hands reluctantly and observed the shallow breaths still coming from his nephew, proving he was still with the living. Thorin turned his attention to Fili and began to reach for the arrows still imbedded in him, Fili roughly pushed him away, "Help Kili!"  
"There's nothing more we can do for him!" Thorin snapped, watching as Fili broke down, sobs racking his frame. Thorin braced Fili against him and counted to three before yanking the first arrow out. Fili cried out in pain and Thorin felt it go through him like a knife. He murmured and apology before yanking the second arrow out as well. Looking his older nephew over he noticed that his one side and back was soaked in blood, "Fili, where else are you injured?"  
Fili took a shuddering breath and touched his side, hand coming away slick with blood, "Uncle.....this is your blood...."  
It was then that Thorin remembered his own injuries and suddenly felt the pain and dizziness wash over him. Trying to push it aside he watched as the color drained from Fili's face and his eyes rolled to the back of his head before he collapsed, convulsing. The shuddering last a few mere seconds but it felt like a lifetime before he went still and didn't reawaken. Thorin felt his own strength fail him as he whispered, "Fili?"  
He distantly heard joyful cries and cheers of, "The Eagles! The Eagles are coming!"  
He fell back and struggled to keep his eyes opened. The last thing his saw was Oin and three Elves enter the circle and kneel beside him and his nephews before everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin floated back in consciousness slowly. The first thing he noticed was a dull pain that seemed to stem from his left side and right shoulder. He pushed that to the back of his mind and tried to focus on the world around him. Soft voices, couldn't understand what was being said. Suddenly everything came rushing back.....his injuries, Kili falling, the sheer amount blood, the terror in his brown eyes. Fili's emotional pain, the fever racking his body from the poison coursing through his veins, the convulsing right before he lost consciousness. Thorin opened his eyes and the dull pain became stabbing as the light hit him. He groaned and shut his eyes. He heard shuffling around him and a cool cloth was placed on his head before he heard someone say his name. Forcing his eyes opened again, slowly this time, he took in the sight of Balin standing next to the bed staring at him. As the old dwarf connected eyes with his king he smiled, "Welcome back. We weren't sure if you were ever going to wake."  
Thorin tried to speak but all that came out was a soft rasp. Balin put a small ladle of water to his lips and he swallowed greedily, sighing as it soothing his parched throat. He cleared his throat and tried speaking again, "Whah happ'nd?"  
Balin settled himself in a chair that was placed next to the bed, "You gave us a good scare, Laddie. You lost a fair amount of blood. You've been unconscious for almost 7 days. A fever set in on you. We were able to get you to swallow some water during that time but you barely stirred. Oin and the Elvish healers have been working hard to keep you alive."  
Thorin grimaced at the mention of Elves but kept his mouth shut, more pressing matters weighing on his mind, "Fili? Kili?"  
Balin went silent and looked away and Thorin's heart plummeted. Balin spoke quietly, "They're still with us. For now. It........they aren't doing as well as we had hoped."  
Thorin swallowed hard. His nephews, his heirs, the closest thing he had to sons were fading. He was struck with the realization that he would probably never see Kili's mischievous grin, or hear Fili's infectious laugh, never reprimand them for pulling pranks, never tell them, exasperated, to go to sleep. Never look at Fili and see so much of himself and Fili's own father, Sagnus, with Dis's eyes and never see the reflection of Frerin with the tiniest bit of himself in Kili. Kili would pass, beardless.....both boys were far too young to be leaving Middle Earth. This quest to take back Erebor, to take back their home was meant for them. How was Thorin to sit on a throne knowing his heirs, the boys he had raised as his own when their father died at the Battle of Moria, had died trying to reclaim it for him? Despairingly he thought of his last conversation with Dis before they left.....how his normally strong baby sister had tears in her eyes as her boys, her only children left on the quest with him. Thorin had promised to keep them safe.....and he had failed.  
Balin averted his eyes and let his king have the moment to grieve. He felt intrusive, watching the pain he knew his friend was feeling. They were all feeling it. Fili and Kili were precious to them all. They were the two that kept spirits high, who made them all smile on this journey, who reminded them all of the joys of both brotherhood and youth. Balin's own thoughts were interrupted by Thorin's deep voice, "What is the extent of their injuries?"  
"Fili's wounds are mostly superficial. His leg was a clean break and should.......heal. However the arrows he was hit with were both coated in poison. It was quick acting but the Elvish healers think they may have gotten the antidote into him on time. He had another round of convulsions around the third day but they weren't nearly as violent as his ones on the battlefield. He hasn't woken at all.....we got a small amount of water in him but he vomited most of it up."  
Thorin absorbed that before asking about the younger, "And Kili?"  
Balin sighed, "He lost a lot of blood. The healers didn't think he would make it through the first night....a few actually thought he was already dead by the time they reached you on the battlefield. He's cut up. Badly. Altogether he has over 100 stitches in him.....two broken ribs.....and fever has set in on him. The worst of it happened on the second day.....he stopped breathing. One of the healers....and Elf named Elwe breathed for him until he starting coughing on his own. We've barely gotten any water into him which is concerning. I..........the healers think it's likely he'll pass sometime soon."  
Thorin felt nausea set in and took a few deep, settling breaths, "I'll never forgive myself if I lose them."  
Balin stayed silent for a moment, not sure if the statement was meant for anyone's ears except Thorin's, "How about you try some broth? It'll be good to get something in you."  
Thorin sighed, eating was the last thing he felt like doing but Balin stopped him before he could refuse, "I have faith in those boys. They're strong. And if........when they wake you'll need to be there for them. Which means you need your strength back."  
Thorin sighed and gave a small nod. Balin gave him a soft almost smile and walked away. Thorin sank back into his pillows and shut his eyes, energy sapped. He was starting to drift off when another voice pushed him back into wakefulness, "Welcome back to the world of the living."  
Thorin cracked open his eyes and saw that Gandalf had seated himself next to the bed, "Gandalf."  
Gandalf gave Thorin a small smile, "Your dwarves have been concerned for you. They'll be glad to know you've awakened."  
Thorin turned his head away from Gandalf and saw, for the first time, the prone form of his youngest nephew lying in a bed. He couldn't see much detail but he had never seen Kili lie so still, "How am I going to tell their mother?"  
Gandalf felt a spark of irritation course through him, "Now you listen here, Thorin Oakensheild, you will not start putting those two boys into graves before they are ready! They are young still and they have determination in them. A will to live. You dwelling on their death will do nothing for them! Have some faith!"  
Thorin blinked at him, slightly astounded at having been reprimanded before Gandalf continued, "We're all worried for them but we have to believe that they'll pull through. Hope can do wonders, you know."  
Thorin glanced back at his nephew's still form before returning his gaze to Gandalf and giving one small nod. Gandalf smiled and stood, "Good. Well then...let's get you some assistance in sitting up, shall we?"  
Thorin watched and Gandalf exited the tent returning moments later with Oin, Dwalin, Ori, Gloin, and Balin who carried a small bowl.  
Oin walked up to his bedside and looked him over, poking and prodding before nodding in contentment, "You finally seem to be on the mend. Let's try to get you into a sitting position. Gloin, Dwalin, gently please."  
The two Dwarves stepped forward and gripped him by the arms, Dwalin giving him a small nod of greeting. Gently they steered him upright and Ori hurried forward, placing pillows behind his back. Balin came forward and handed him the small bowl, waiting to assure that his hands were steady enough to hold it on his own. Thorin slowly brought the bowl to his lips, concentrating on keeping his hands from shaking. The broth was weak but the warmth from it soothed his sore throat and settled his stomach some. Dwalin crossed his arms and looked Thorin over, "It's good to see you awake."  
Gloin nodded, "Aye. It's good to have our king among us again."  
Thorin looked over these Dwarves, a handful of the 13 that had followed him on what many called a fool's quest. He went to speak until his eyes landed on Ori who stood staring at Fili and Kili, an arm's throw away. Balin took a step toward him and laid a hand on the young Dwarf's shoulder, "Ori?"  
Ori's eyes never wavered from the brothers, "I don't like seeing them like this. It's unnatural to see Kili lying so still. Even in his sleep he wiggles around but for a week now he hasn't moved on his own. Fili looks so pale.....I don't like seeing them like this.....I don't."  
Thorin looked at his nephews for the first time properly. Fili was the farthest from him, on the other side of Kili. His leg was splinted, that much was clear from under the blankets. His face was paler than he had ever seen it, blonde hair fanned out around him on the pillow. His left arm and upper chest was bandaged, in response to the second arrow wound. He couldn't see the lower half of his chest but he assumed it was covered in bandages as well. His eyes drifted over to Kili who was, as Ori had pointed out, unnaturally still. His face looked paler than his brother's, though Thorin suspected it might have been his dark brown hair framing him. From his neck down he was covered in thick bandages, obscuring all of his skin from mid-bicep down to under the blankets. They both looked young, too young.  
Ori interrupted his train of thought, "It's not fair. They're so young. They shouldn't be like this."  
Gloin spoke, thoughts going to his own son, Gimli at home who wasn't much younger than these too, "They'll pull through this. I know they will. Too damn stubborn to die this way."  
The Dwarves gazed the youngest members of their party for what seemed like eternity before Oin spoke, "We should leave Thorin to rest. He's only just awoken today. He's by no means recovered."  
Dwalin and Gloin assisted him in lying down before bidding him farewell for the day. Thorin spared one last look at his nephews before shutting his eyes and drifting back into oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin awoke mildly confused to sounds of healers rushing around the tent. Blearily he turned his head to the right and noticed a group of people grouped around Fili's bed. Panic instantly set in and he attempted to sit but barely managed to stifle a cry of pain as he collapsed back down. Bofur heard his king's grunt of pain and came to his bedside, "You shouldn't be sitting Thorin."  
Thorin continued to struggle to get himself upright until Bofur conceded and helped him lean up, "Fili? What's happening with Fili?"  
Bofur glanced over that group of healers, Elven and Dwarf alike huddled around the bed, "He woke.....kind of. Better to say his eyes opened a bit. The healers are trying to get him to swallow some water now."  
Thorin watched, unable to see his nephew at all and strained to hear what the healers were saying. When he realized he couldn't make head nor tail of it he called out, "Oin!"  
The older Dwarf hurried over, "You should be resting."  
Thorin ignored him, "How is Fili?"  
Oin frowned but told him anyway, "We managed to get him to swallow a ladle full of water. Someone will have to sit with him for the night to assure he doesn't vomit it back up and choke. He isn't with us though. His eyes may have opened but he, by no means, is well."  
Oin began to walk back to Fili before turning to face Thorin again, "He did speak though. He muttered Kili at one point."  
Bofur helped Thorin lay back down, "You really should be resting. I volunteered to sit with Fili for the first part of tonight. I'll wake you if anything changes."  
Thorin reluctantly shut his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him again. His sleep was exhausted and dreamless, his body still weak and recovering. He woke again to soft light and small shuffling noises from the healers going about their duties. He slowly opened his eyes and took in the activity around him. Two Elves, healers he gathered, stood in the corner of the large tent speaking softly in their native language as one ground of herbs in a small bowl. Thorin's eyes continued to pan when his ears heard a voice he knew. Turning his head to the right he saw the small form of Bilbo Baggins, their Hobbit burglar bustling around Kili's bed and having what appeared to be a one-sided conversation with himself. Thorin watched as Bilbo dipped a cloth in a small bowl of water on the table between the beds and wrung it out before dabbing it across Kili's face, "And as Bofur tossed it to Ori, Gloin stepped between them and the wet cloth hit him right in the face! Had us all on our knees in laughter. I'm sure Bofur will tell you the story better when you wake-"  
Thorin spoke then, startling the Hobbit, "He's unconscious. He can't hear you."  
Bilbo smiled at him, "Good to see you awake. And I know he's unconscious. I do.....we don't know if he can hear us or not.....and if I was unconscious I'd want to know that someone was here for me. That someone cared. So I talk to them......it also makes me feel a less useless. Like I'm actually doing something."  
Thorin sighed but did not berate him as foolish as the Hobbit's logic seemed to him, "Fili.....how is he?"  
Bilbo's small smile didn't fade as he spoke, still wiping down Kili's forehead, "He hasn't woken again. But he kept down the water and early this morning they got him to swallow a bit more which is a good sign."  
"And Kili?"  
Bilbo's face grew solemn, "No change."  
Thorin felt his frustration rise, they couldn't take one brother and force the other to survive......he knew his nephews. Even if Fili condition continued to improve he would worsen the minute he knew Kili was gone. Bilbo watched Thorin and clearly knew where his thoughts were going, "Kili will improve too. He's too stubborn not to."  
They fell into silence and Bilbo returned to his attempts in lowing Kili's fever. As he dipped the cloth back into the cool water he heard a slight, almost imperceptible moan from the bed. Whipping around he saw Kili stir slightly on the bed, his face twisting slightly in agony. Bilbo instantly called out, "He's coming to!"  
The two Elves ran over from where they had been standing to Kili's bedside all but pushing Bilbo out of the way. Thorin raised slightly, bracing himself with his forearm and watched as Kili's moans turned to soft cries and he began thrashing slightly, clearly in pain. At the sound of the noise Oin came running in, followed by nearly every dwarf they had traveled with. Oin was instantly by Kili's side attempting to calm him as best he could. Kili's cries grew every time he moved and from his side Fili stirred, having heard his brother. Balin hurried to Fili's bedside and the young dwarf began to mutter his brother's name, eyes fluttering opened, "Kili?"  
Balin held him still as Fili tried to sit, feverishly trying to get to his brother, "Aye Lad.....the healers have got him. They'll take good care of him."  
One of the Elves yelled something in Elvish and another rushed in carrying a bottle. They poured whatever was in it onto a cloth that Oin handed them and pressed it over Kili's mouth and nose until Kili went still again.  
Thorin looked at Oin, "What the hell did they do to him?"  
Oin glanced at Kili's still form and back at Thorin, "They just put him to sleep. He's in pain and his thrashing would tear his stitches. He can't afford to loose more blood."  
One of the Elves turned to look at Thorin and Oin, "The first thing we need to do is get some water into him. If he can swallow and keep it down we'll start him on pain medicine."  
Oin nodded but Thorin interrupted, "Kili doesn't handle pain medicine well. It makes him sick."  
At the sound of his uncle's voice Fili stirred again, "Kili? Uncle?"  
Balin ran his hand over Fili's hair, "They're both fine Lad."  
Fili made a sound akin to a whimper, "Kili?"  
Another one of the Elves from Kili's side turned to face the blonde, grabbing a cup of water from the table between the beds. He handed the cup to Balin and lifted Fili's head slightly and the elderly dwarf pressed the cup to his lips. Fili tried to pull back but the Elf shushed him, "It's water. Try and take a sip. Slowly."  
Fili obeyed attempting to swallow the liquid. He managed to get two mouthfuls down before sputtering. Balin pulled the cup away and gently Fili's head was lowered back to the pillow. Fili murmured his brother's name again before slipping back into unconsciousness. Oin walked to Fili's bedside and placed a hand on his head, "He's still feverish but he's cooler than before."  
The Elves looked at Oin before nodding and exiting the tent, leaving the Dwarves alone. Thorin waited until they were gone before speaking, "The both woke. Fili twice. That means they're improving."  
Oin sighed, "Yes and no. Fili does seem to be doing better. Not much but a slight bit. Kili moved for the first time in days which is a good thing.........neither one of them are in a place that I'm comfortable with. They are both still in danger.....but yes. The fact that they woke is a good thing."  
Balin turned to face Thorin, "Let's try some broth again."  
Thorin spared a glance at his nephews before attempting to rise, Bifur and Nori coming to his aid. Once he was seated and Bofur had handed him a bowl of broth he spoke, "Is anyone else injured?"  
Oin shook his head, "Mild cuts and bruises and few stitches here and there. We've mainly been concerned about you three. We haven't sent any word to the Blue Mountains yet. We were waiting for you to either wake or.........would you like us to do so?"  
Thorin sipped at the broth and looked at his nephews again, "No. Not yet. We'll wait until we know what is going to happen with Fili and Kili. I can't let Dis......she shouldn't have to worry. Once we know whether the boys will survive or.....not.....then we'll send word to them."  
Balin nodded and smiled as Thorin fought a yawn, "Tired Lad?"  
"I shouldn't be. I've done nothing but sleep."  
"Your body is still recovering. You aren't well. Rest is the best way to regain your strength," Oin explained.  
"I'm sick of resting."  
"You don't really get a choice. Either you rest or I make you rest."  
Thorin glared at him but the effect was ruined by another yawn, "Fine."  
Finishing his broth Thorin spared one last glance at his nephews before lying down and shutting his eyes, once again losing himself into the darkness of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Fili noticed when he woke was pain. Intense pain that seemed to be across his entire body. He stifled a whimper and tried to focus more. His entire body was hot and cold at the same time and his head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton. The pain seemed to be coming from his left shoulder and chest though most of it seemed to stem from his right leg. He tried to recall why he was in pain and suddenly in occurred to him. The battle. Suddenly the pain was a good thing. Pain meant you were alive. He was alive.....but what of the others. His mind tried to think back, to see what he could remember. Panic instantly coursed through his entire body. Kili. Kili had fallen. The sheer amount of blood. The panic in his baby brother's eyes. The way he had fallen so still. What was he supposed to do if Kili passed? How could he possibly go on without his little brother and best friend by his side? Fili slowly opened his eyes and was grateful that where ever he was was dimly lit. He glanced around as best he could without moving and saw no sign of his brother. He felt another stab of panic and despair and tried calling out for him. His throat was dry and all that seemed to come out was a rasp. Fili tried desperately to swallow but found he couldn't. He stifled another whimper of panic. He had to find Kili.  
Thorin drifted slowly into wakefulness and realized for the first time in what seemed like years, that he felt well rested. He enjoyed this rather addictive feeling before a few small noises drew him out of his peaceful state of mind. He reluctantly opened his eyes and rose up, very slowly, onto one forearm. Fili was stirring in his bed and Thorin could hear soft noises of pain coming from him, "Fili?"  
Fili's head turned toward the sound of his uncle's voice and Thorin could see that his eyes, though clouded in pain, were clear and seemed to know what was going on around him. That was good. He watched as Fili attempt to rise, "No. Stay down. You're badly injured."  
Fili obediently laid still and Thorin breathed a sigh of relief before looking around the tent. Where were the damn healers when you need them? Sighing in frustration he called out, hoping to Aule that one of the Dwarves would respond and not one of the Elves, "Oin?"  
The gods must have loved him because Oin, Balin, and Bifur entered the tent at a brisk pace. Before Oin could reach Thorin's bedside the king jerked his head in the direction of his nephew, "Fili's awake."  
Oin was instantly at the young dwarf's side, helping him rise and pressing a cup of water to his lips. Fili gulped down the water gratefully before rasping out his brother's name, "Kili?"  
Oin almost smiled, of course that the first thing on Fili's mind, "He's next to you, Lad. He's alive."  
Fili sagged backward against Oin's arm in relief. Kili was alive. Nothing else mattered right now because Kili was alive. As was his uncle, Fili realized. They had survived. Durin knew how they had managed that but they were alive. Taking another drink of the water offered to him Fili felt exhaustion take over again but fought it as best he could, "Whah...............happ'n'd?"  
Oin lowered him back against the pillows and explained, "The three of you gave us all a good scare. You took an arrow to your chest and left shoulder. Both of them were coated with poison but the Elvish healers were able to get an antidote in you on time. You also broke your right leg. It's a clean break and should heal fine. Are you in pain?"  
Fili nodded, "Uncle? And Kili?"  
Thorin answered before Oin could, "I'm fine. Don't concern yourself with me."  
Fili watched at Oin turned away and began crushing herbs into what looked like something foul, "Kili?"  
The tent stayed silent and Fili felt his heart sink. Silence was never good. Turning his head slowly he saw the prone form of his brother on the bed next to him. Kili was still, unnaturally still. Fili could feel tears pricking the back of his eyes but held them back as he asked again, "And Kili?"  
Oin turned back to him with the foul concoction of herbs and water and explained, "He suffered some grievous injuries. We think he'll be fine."  
Fili stared at Oin in horror. Think he'll be fine? That wasn't good. He feebly protested what he assumed was pain medicine before Thorin spoke again, "Fili, you're going to take that now. Your brother will be fine. You understand me?"  
Fili swallowed the medicine immediately once he recognized his uncle's tone. Sparing one last glance at Kili, Fili shut his eyes and fell almost instantly into sleep.  
Thorin watched as Fili's breathing evened and slowed, "He woke. That's a good thing."  
Oin nodded, "Woke and was lucid. He still has a fever but he was coherent. I'm very pleased. I won't say that he's safe until his fever breaks but this was a very good sign. How are you feeling?"  
"Rested. I'm not used to it."  
"Rested is good. I still want you on bed rest for a bit longer before we try walking around. Are you hungry? We can try solid food today."  
Thorin nodded. Solid food sounded glorious after two days of just broth. As Bifur left to fetch food Thorin looked over at Kili. His youngest nephew was still pale and still, "Has there been any change in Kili?"  
Oin shook his head, "No. A few of the Elvish healers believe they have made a tea that will contain the pain medicine Kili needs and not make him ill."  
Thorin glowered, "Can we trust them?"  
"You would do well to trust them in this matter, Thorin Oakensheild. They have far more experience and it will do you no good to doubt their intentions," Gandalf reprimanded from his place in the doorway, "They stayed to help, not to harm."  
Thorin gave him a respectful nod and kept his mouth shut. While his hatred of Elves remained, he did realize they possessed great skills in the way of healing and currently Kili's health came first. He watched as Gandalf moved into the tent to allow Bifur to enter, carrying a plate of food. As he began eating Thorin looked at Balin, "Has anything been accomplished since the Battle?"  
Balin nodded, "Dain has been handling things in your stead. We've started cleaning out the mountain. The dragon made quite a mess. It won't be ready to be moved into for some time."  
"Bard and the Elf King?"  
"Bard returned to his village with the gold Dain gave him. Thranduil has also returned to Mirkwood. He still wishes to have council with you but his son was injured in the battle and needed a healer."  
".....................the Arkenstone?"  
"Returned to us."  
"Good."  
Their conversation was interrupted by their Hobbit entering the tent. Bilbo froze in the doorway when he realized everyone was watching him, "Uhh.....hello?"  
Balin smiled, "Welcome Master Baggins. What brings you here?"  
Bilbo smiled slightly back, "I heard Fili woke earlier today and I came to check on him," Noticing Thorin was awake his smile grew, "How are you feeling?"  
Thorin gave him a smile and a nod, "Well rested. Thank you. I've been meaning to speak with you."  
Bilbo swallowed and stepped forward, "I know that wha-"  
Thorin cut him off, "I............apologize. My actions were not befitting of a king. The gold sickness that took my grandfather had some hold on me. I trust that it is gone now and will continue to prevent it from taking hold of anyone from now on. I am grateful that the Arkenstone was returned to us. More for the pride of Durin's line than for any value. Truth be told I always thought it looked like a bad bar of soap."  
Bilbo chuckled, "My actions were not the best either. Please forgive me."  
When Thorin looked about to protest Balin cut him off, "Let's just say everyone made some mistakes and move on, eh?"  
Thorin held out one hand to Bilbo who took it in what he hoped was a warrior's grasp. Thorin squeezed his forearm gently (he was a Hobbit and he knew he had a firm grip), "We owe you our home Master Baggins. My people and I will forever be indebted to you."  
Bilbo smiled back and took the chair Balin offered him, "How are the boys?"  
Thorin looked pleased, "Fili woke and was coherent."  
"And Kili?"  
"He'll be alright too. He will be."  
Their conversation was cut short by Balin who had moved over to the youngest Dwarf's bedside during the conversation, "Kili's brow has sweat on it. I believe his fever may have broken."  
Oin walked over quickly and placed a hand on the boy's head, "He's cooler. Much cooler. I believe young Kili has decided that he has a much strength as his brother to get through this."  
"So that's a good sign?" Bilbo questioned.  
Oin smiled, "Very good."  
Thorin leaned back against his pillows in mild relief, "He'll need extra blankets now. Both of them get cold easily."  
"I'll make sure he stays warm. I don't need him getting sick now."  
Thorin was suddenly overcome with a wave of tiredness. He stifled a yawn and Oin smiled at him, "Feeling tired?"  
Thorin glared at him, "You put something in the food."  
"Aye. I did. You were grievously injured and the best way to recover from that is sleep. You also have years of missed sleep to make up for."  
Thorin struggled to keep his eyes opened, "Traitor."  
The last thing he saw before falling back into sleep was Oin's smug smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Thorin drifted awake slowly, feeling once again well rested and alert and blissfully free of pain. Whatever Oin had been giving him was doing it's job well. He laid in bed with his eyes closed for a few minutes before a hushed argument brought him out of his blank state of mind. Turning his head to the left he noticed Fili sitting up in his bed. His nephew looked pale and drawn but he had a fierce, determined spark in his eye as he bickered with Oin who stood at the foot of the bed. Thorin feigned sleep and listened closely to what they were saying.  
"-on't care! I want to sleep next to Kili."  
"I know you're concerned. I don't think-"  
Thorin heard Fili's tone go from annoyed to distressed and pleading, "I need to know that he's okay."  
Oin sighed, "Fili-"  
Thorin pushed himself onto one arm and turned toward them, "What's going on?"  
Fili turned toward him and managed a small smile, "Uncle."  
Thorin smiled back at him, "It's good to see you awake."  
Fili's face faded back into strain and stress and turned back to Oin but Thorin interrupted again, "What's going on?"  
"Fili would like us to put his and Kili's beds together," Oin explained.  
Fili looked imploringly at his uncle, "I need to make sure he's alright. Please."  
Thorin sighed internally, the boys had slept in the same bed for years and it appeared that this incident had scared Fili badly enough to need that comfort and security again, "Would it be a problem for any of the healers if we did that?"  
Oin hesitated, "......I don't believe so. We can easily reach both of them still."  
"Do it."  
Fili gave his uncle a relieved smile before relaxing against his pillows, his energy utterly spent. Thorin looked him over far more critically as Oin left the healers tent. Fili was still deathly pale, and he had a fine sheen of sweat over his face, probably from exertion but his eyes, though tired were clear. A glance over at Kili showed that the youngest had yet to move, but he was now covered with a heavy quilt instead of the light sheet he had been using previously. Eventually growing tired of the silence Thorin spoke, "How do you feel?"  
Fili's eyes had drifted shut and stayed that way, his exhaustion clear, "Everything hurts. And I'm cold."  
"We'll get you some extra blankets."  
Fili nodded, eyes still shut. Thorin had figured he had drifted back off into sleep when Fili spoke again, "How are you? And how is Kili?"  
Thorin gave his nephew a fond smile, "I'm fine. We'll on my way to a full recovery. Your brother's fever broke yesterday."  
That statement caused Fili's eyes to open, "That's good isn't it? That means he's going to be fine?"  
His voice was so hopeful and Thorin could only give him another soft smile, "Yes. It's very good."  
Fili's head dropped back onto his pillows, completely spent. His breathing had slowed to the point of sleep again when Oin re-entered the tent with Gloin, Dwalin, Nori, Bofur, Bombur, Balin and Bilbo. The Hobbit had a large stack of blankets in his arms that completely blocked him from view. As the Dwarves approached Kili's bedside Thorin spoke, "How are you going to move him?"  
"The same way we've been moving all three of you to change the bed sheets. We hold the blankets he's laying on stiff, like a stretcher and lift him,' Oin explained.  
Thorin pushed himself up fully and noticed-despite the twinge of pain in his side-that he had the strength to, for the first time since he'd woken. He watched with a critical eye as Oin changed Kili's bandages, swallowing hard when he saw the full extent of his nephew's injuries. Once Kili was laid back down Dwalin, Gloin, Bombur, and Nori took their places at the four corners of Kili's bed and lifted the blanket tight and stiff so the youngest Durin laid still on it and wasn't jostled. When they had moved out of the way Bofur and Balin shoved the bed so it touched Fili's, forming a large mattress. Kili was laid back down gently and his blankets placed to cover him again.  
"Fili mentioned he was cold," Thorin voiced.  
Oin nodded, twisting his hear pipe so he could hear better, "I'll make sure he gets a heavier blanket. His fever went down a bit more and-"  
He never finished his thought because he was interrupted by a low moan from Kili. Kili's head began to toss slightly and he whimpered in pain. Ignoring everything except his younger nephew, Thorin forced himself to rise. His side ached in protest and his legs shook but Thorin merely braced himself on the headboard of his bed for a moment for walking slowly to Kili's bedside. Oin all but had a fit, "You are in no state to be walking around yet! Get back into your bed!"  
"Do not tell me what to do in regards to my nephews!" Thorin snapped before he lowered himself to sit on the edge of Kili's bed. He brushed some of the dark hair from Kili's face with a sword roughened hand in an effort to sooth him, "Kili.....Kili....calm yourself. You're alright."  
Kili seemed to still slightly and his head seemed to turn in the direction of his uncle's voice, his brow furrowed. Thorin took that as a good sign, "Kili.....Little One....I need you to open your eyes. Come on Kili....you can do it. Open your eyes. Slowly."  
By some miracle Kili obeyed. His eyes blinked open and his whimpered in pain. Brown locked with blue/grey and Thorin noticed that while they were heavy with pain, Kili's eyes were blissfully, blissfully clear. Oin was by his side in an instant, a cup full of water in his hands. Thorin raised Kili's head as gently as he dared and the cup was pressed to his lips. Kili swallowed a few mouthfuls before Thorin lowered his head back to the pillow. Kili took a few deep breaths, eyes darting around and taking everything in. After a moment he spoke, "Hurts."  
That small word did more for Thorin's spirits that anything ever had, save Fili waking the day before. Thorin nodded in acknowledgment, "I know. You have very serious injuries."  
Kili absorbed that slowly before speaking again, "Fili?"  
As if on command Fili stirred next to them, eyes blinking opened at the sound of his name, "Kili?"  
Kili's head turned and the two brother stared at each other. A slow smile grew on Fili's face, "Welcome back little brother."  
Kili's eyes drifted shut and he took a few deep breaths, "I hurt."  
An Elvish healer appeared at the bedside, a cup in her hands. Thorin lifted Kili's head again and the Elf put the cup to Kili's mouth. She ran a hand over Kili's head, softly speaking in what had to be Elvish, her tone soothing. Thorin returned Kili's head to his pillow and the Elf switched to Common Tongue, "That should help with the pain and not make you sick penneth."  
The She-Elf nodded to Thorin politely and left, leaving the Dwarves, and Bilbo alone again. Bilbo bustled forward, blankets in hand and Thorin took one, spreading it over Kili's frame, Balin doing the same with Fili on the other side. Kili's took a deep breath and winced.  
"Shallow breaths Kili. You have broken ribs," Oin explained to him gently. Kili did as he was told and Fili pulled the blanket up onto his brother's shoulder.  
Kili's mind worked furiously, trying to remember everything, "What............happened?"  
Thorin opened his mouth to explain but Fili cut him off, "It doesn't matter right now. Just get some sleep."  
Kili shook his head weakly, "What.............happened?"  
"It's alright, Kili. You and your brother suffered some serious injuries but you're going to be fine. You just need to rest. You both need to rest," Oin explained.  
"M tired," Kili muttered softly.  
Thorin forced himself to stand again, finding it easier this time, "Sleep."  
Both boys settled back into sleep almost immediately. The company looked on them fondly before Thorin looked at Oin, "You can't tell me that wasn't good."  
Oin smiled, "I'd certainly say so. Fili's fever is very low and Kili woke and was coherent. I think they're both going to be just fine. With time."  
Thorin sighed in relief before looking over at Bilbo, "Master Baggins, I believe we can now say that the worst is behind us."  
Bilbo smiled, "Yes....I believe we can."  
Oin's smile slowly turned to a frown, "You shouldn't be walking around."  
Thorin settled himself back onto his bed, "I'm sick of sitting around. I'm not dizzy and I feel fine."  
"No more activity for today....but tomorrow you can walk around some," Oin relented.  
Thorin spared another glance at his nephews before looking at Balin, "I believe we can send that message to my sister now."  
"It would be best if you wrote to her Laddie," Balin returned, "She'll appreciate hearing from you."  
"I'll get some parchment and ink," Bilbo piped up.  
Thorin looked at the Hobbit, "Not that we don't appreciate your company but you are welcome to return to your home. You've done so much for us already, I don't want to force you to stay any longer than you'd like."  
Bilbo smiled, "I don't mind helping clean a bit. I can at least stay until the official crowning."  
He gave them all a bright smile before leaving the medical tent. Dwalin crossed his arms and leaned against the bedside table that had herbs and cups lining it, "We have the crown ready for the ceremony."  
Thorin looked at his nephews, both had fallen into a fitful sleep. Kili, he noticed was still sleeping quietly, not moving except for the rise and fall of his chest, "We need to wait until they can move around on their own."  
Dwalin nodded, "Duly noted."  
Thorin glanced at Oin, he was on the other side of tent and seemed to be paying no attention to the conversation going on around him, "Dwalin....how soon do you think you can break me out of here?"  
Oin looked up from the herbs he was grinding, "You're not leaving this tent until I say so."  
Gloin chuckled and Dwalin and Thorin's disbelieving looks, "He has selective deafness."  
At that moment Bilbo walked back into the medical, swamped by the parchments, quill, and ink resting on a large wooden tray for writing on. He stumbled forward before Bofur rescued him, taking the tray and handed it to Thorin. Bilbo gave Bofur a smile before politely excusing himself from their company. One by one the Dwarves trickled out of the medical tent, eventually leaving Thorin alone with his sleeping nephews. Thorin looked down at his blank letter contemplating how much of the journey he wanted to tell him baby sister. Coming to the conclusion that what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her (and possibly keep his hide where it was) Thorin starting writing.

Deep in the living quarters of the Blue Mountains Dis, sister of Thorin, mother to Fili and Kili was sitting in front of her fire, knitting. She was driven out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. Rising, she opened the door revealing a Dwarf she didn't recognize whatsoever. He bowed politely, "Lady Dis. I come baring a letter from your brother, King Thorin Oakenshield."  
Accepting it with a forced smile and a thank you, Dis retreated back to her rocking chair, fearing the worst. She opened the letter slowly, almost dreading what she would find written inside.  
It read:  
Sister,  
We have reclaimed Erebor. Smaug is dead. We owe this to the help of one Bilbo Baggins, a Hobbit of the Shire. Erebor is currently being cleaned out as it's slightly unlivable at the time. All 13 of the party have survived. I shall send an escort for you as soon as possible.  
Thorin.  
Feeling immense relief that everyone was alive and Erebor was reclaimed Dis leaned back and shut her eyes. They popped opened again and reread the letter from her brother. It was short but he never was good with words. Dis frowned at the letter in thought. Her brother was hiding something....and she intended to find out what as soon as she arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

Kili awoke first, feeling nothing but pain. This time around the pain was dulled somewhat at least. He forced his eyes open and looked around. He was still alive. A glance right assured him that, yes, Fili was alive too. His brother was asleep next to him He couldn't see much but if he listened closely he could hear his brother's breathing. Eyes flicking to the right showed him that his uncle was alive too. Thorin was laying on his right side facing them, face relaxed as he slept deeply. Kili attempted to sit himself up but was stopped almost immediately by a soft voice, "Staying laying down. I don't think you're quite ready for sitting by yourself yet."  
At the foot of the bed stood a smiling Bilbo. Kili tried to return the smile but all he could manage was a grimace. Bilbo hurried to his side with a frown, Do you need anything?"  
Kili thought for a second, "Water. Please."  
Bilbo nodded, "I'll get Oin too. He might be able to help with the pain."  
"Thanks," Kili rasped.  
The little Hobbit bustled around, filling up a cup of water that he brought to Kili. The youngest Durin finished the entire cup before he sunk back into his pillow, eyes slipping shut. Bilbo watched as the young Dwarf settled back down again before turning to go, "I'll go get Oin and we'll see about your pain medicine and maybe some food."  
Kili didn't respond, energy sapped. The tent fell back into silence and Kili forced his eyes opened. Next to him was Fili. The blonde was still sound asleep, slightly pale still, his cheeks still flushed with fever. On Kili's other side on his own bed was Thorin. The king was stirring into wakefulness, eyes popping open and settling on his nephew. Spotting Kili's eyes opened, though hazed and tired Thorin smiled slightly, "How are you Kili?"  
Kili's eyes shut again, "Everything hurts."  
Thorin pushed himself into a sitting position, fighting back a wince as his side protested loudly. He ignored it valiantly, the boys came first, "How long have you been awake?"  
"Just woke up," Kili mumbled, "Bilbo went to go get Oin."  
Thorin stood slowly, side twinging again in protest. Once he was sure he was steady on his feet he took the few steps to his nephew's bed, sitting on the side. He placed a large hand over Kili's brow and nodded, pleased, "You fever isn't back. That's a good thing. Are you nauseous?"  
Kili pondered that briefly, "I can't tell. All I feel is pain."  
"Oin will fix that. Rest."  
Thorin headed back to his own bed before Kili's voice caused him to turn, "Uncle? I'm glad you're okay."  
Thorin fought another smile, "Rest Kili."  
No sooner was he seated on his bed once again that Fili woke. The blonde stirred slightly and went to push himself up.  
"Don't even think about it!" Thorin snapped and Fili immediately obeyed.  
The prince's head turned to face his uncle but Kili's sleeping form blocked his view, "I can't see you."  
Thorin withheld a sigh, "I'll come to you. Stay down."  
"Can you bring water?" Fili rasped out.  
Thorin made a noise of confirmation and pushed himself into a standing position again. His side still hurt but it became easier this time which pleased him. He made his way to his Fili's side of the bed, stopping to fill a cup with water. He was soon at his eldest nephew's bedside, seating himself next to Fili on the side of the bed. He helped him rise into a reclined position and held the cup to his lips. Fili drank the entire cup before leaning his head back. Thorin placed the back of his hand against Fili's forehead and made a pleased sound, "Your fever is nearly gone."  
Fili shivered, "I can't tell if I'm hot or cold."  
Thorin tugged the blankets up to Fili's shoulders, "Stay covered. I can't have you getting sick."  
Fili opened one eye and looked his uncle over, "How do you feel?"  
"I'm on the mend. Don't worry about me. How do you feel? Oin should be here soon with more pain medicine."  
Fili closed his eyes and checked himself over. His leg hurt the worst but there was a burning sensation in his shoulder and chest, "My leg hurts and I'm dizzy...the pain isn't too bad though. I'm just exhausted."  
"That's a side effect of the poison that's still in your body," Thorin explained, "Kili woke up shortly before you did."  
Fili smiled slightly at that, "Is he alright?"  
Thorin nodded, "He's getting there. I want you to try eating something today. Do you think you can handle food?"  
"Yes," Fili immediately responded.  
Thorin looked at him, "That was a quick response."  
"I'm hungry."  
"I don't think you'll be able to have more than broth but it's better than nothing. I'll make sure someone brings you some when Oin gets here. Until then, rest," Thorin got to his feet slowly, anticipating the pain this time and bracing himself for it and helped Fili lie back down. The blonde's eyes closed immediately and Thorin looked him over. He was still pale but his fever was down even more and he was alert. That was good thing.   
Thorin had just taken his first step from the bedside when Fili spoke again, "Uncle?"  
Thorin turned back around, "Hm?"  
Fili was looking at him with distressed eyes, "I-I just.....on the battlefield...I..."  
Thorin sat back down again, "What?"  
Fili looked at him like he was trying not to cry, "When I saw you fall....and when Kili stopped moving....I just...I was scared. I thought we were all going to die and I was so scared."  
Thorin closed his eyes briefly, "Oh Fili..."  
Fili's voice became slightly more distressed, "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have been scared. I am though. I thought you were going to die and I don't want to be king. Not yet. And then Kili fell and I thought both of you were going to die and everything hurt and I thought we were all going to die and-" He broke off, "I was scared."  
He looked away from Thorin ashamed. Thorin immediately turned his head so they were forced to make eye contact, "Never apologize for something like that. Understand me?"  
Fili nodded and Thorin continued, "I was scared too. I thought I was going to lose you both. Even after the battle when I awoke and neither of you had. I thought I was going to be without my nephews."  
"And heirs."  
"You will always be my nephews first. Now," He got back to his feet, slower than he had been. His body wasn't happy with this constant up and down, "Get some rest."  
Fili obediently shut his eyes but not before whispering first, "Thank you."  
Thorin needlessly adjusted the blanket around Fili's shoulders before returning to his own bed. He reclined himself against his pillows before shutting his eyes. He was worn slightly but he imagined that would be the case for awhile. He was sick of sleeping and resting. He was bored.  
"Someone better bring me a book or allow me to leave today," Thorin muttered to himself.  
Thorin heard rustle near the front of the tent and opened his eyes. Oin was entering, Bilbo, and Balin following behind. Oin noticed Thorin was awake and came to him first. The king endured the healers poking and prodding, obediently raising and lowering his arms as instructed. Finally Oin gave a pleased nod, "You're on the mend. I believe it would be fine if you walked around a bit today. Not far and you stop when I say or you're back on bed rest."  
Thorin nodded and jerked his head in the direction of his sleeping nephews, "Kili is in pain. Fili is too but he said the pain was tolerable. He's hungry as well."  
"I'll go get some broth for them both!" Bilbo piped up, "And some food if you're hungry as well Thorin."  
Thorin nodded once, "Thank you."  
The Hobbit gave them all a bright smile and hurried out of the tent. Oin went from Thorin's bed to Kili's side. The Dwarf healer placed the back of his hand against the young prince's forehead, "His fever isn't back. That's a good thing."  
Oin went about gently waking the young Dwarf until Thorin protested, "Must you wake him? He was sleeping peacefully."  
Oin nodded, "Unfortunately, yes. I need him to be awake to take the pain medicine and I want to see how alert he is."  
Kili stirred slightly and groaned softly. Oin gently ushered him to open his eyes, which kili did reluctantly. He gave Oin a displeased look that resembled Thorin almost exactly, "I don't hurt when I'm asleep."  
Oin ignored him with the skill of a practiced healer, "I'm going to sit you up slowly. Balin could you bring me the pain medicine I gave you?"  
The older Dwarf walked over, teapot in hand, smiling at Thorin as he passed. Oin took the tea from him and poured it into a cup from the bedside table before handing both back to Balin, "We're going to sit you up now."  
Kili tensed up immediately, "Do I have to?"  
"It'll be alright Kili," Thorin soothed.  
Kili relaxed ever so slightly and braced himself, "Alright."  
Oin began to raise him up slowly, unwilling to cause him more pain than he needed to. Even with the slow speed Kili cried out in pain causing Fili to stir next to him, "Kili?"  
Oin rested the youngest Durin against the pillows behind him and took the tea from Balin, "Drink this."  
Kili's eyes were squeezed shut and his breathing was ragged, "Hurts."  
The tea was pressed to his mouth, "This will help."  
Kili took a small sip before looking at Oin, "Can I try and hold the cup?"  
"If you can't do it don't get frustrated Kili," Thorin told him, "You're just starting to recover."  
Kili nodded and did his best to keep his hands steady. He managed to get a decent grip on the cup and raise it to his mouth. Oin watched him with a careful eye before making a pleased noise, "You have more strength than I thought you would."  
"Course he does," Fili chimed in from his spot on the bed, "He's a fighter."  
The two brothers shared a smile before Fili winced, "When can I get some of that pain medicine?"  
Balin poured a second cup and walked it over to Fili's side of the bed. Balin assisted him into a reclined position before holding out the tea. Fili didn't even give him the option of helping, holding out his hands with a determined look, "If Kili can do it, so can I."  
He successfully managed to get a grip on his cup and was able to drink on his own. Oin turned his full attention back to Kili and began poking and prodding. Kili winced nearly every time he moved and he was starting to lose his color under the strain. Oin finished his exam before giving a determined nod, "You're healing well. It'll be a slow recovery and you'll need to stay in bed for some time but you're getting better. Finish all of that tea. The Elves say it shouldn't make you as nauseous. I want you to try and have some broth too. Don't push yourself but we need to replenish all the blood you lost. Are you dizzy?"  
Kili took another drink, "Everything spins. I didn't notice it as much when I hurt.....whatever this tea is works. The pain isn't as bad as it was."  
"Good," Oin made his way to the other side of the bed where Fili was waiting, "And how do you feel?"  
Fili went to shrug and immediately regretted it as his bad shoulder protested. He stifled a whimper of pain the best he could but found both Kili and Oin looking at him panicked, "It's fine. I moved my shoulder. It's my fault."  
Oin clicked his tongue in displeasure, "I want you to wear a sling when you're awake. It will prevent you from doing that again. How do you feel otherwise?"  
"My leg hurts. My shoulder didn't hurt until I moved it. The arrow wounds burn more than hurt. And I'm dizzy. And exhausted."  
Oin checked both wounds for infection, "The burning seems to be the residue from the poison. That should fade in time. I would say the dizziness would be attributed to the same. Your leg on the other hand will hurt. It will heal clean provided you don't do anything stupid and try walking around before I say so."  
Fili nodded and glanced over at Kili who was watching him with wide eyes, "I'm alright. You don't need to look at me like I'm dying. Drink your tea."  
Oin continued to poke and prod, shifting Fili's leg at one point to see how it was healing. Fili winced but realized, distantly, that it didn't hurt nearly as bad as it should have. Whatever those Elves made worked really well. Oin concluded his exam with a pleased look, "It seems all three of you will be just fine in time" He turned his head to look at Fili, "I understand you are hungry."  
Fili nodded as enthusiastically as he could. He hadn't realized exactly how hungry he was until he had put some thought into it, "I am."  
"I believe I can fix that," Bilbo bustled into the tent, a tray in hand, "Two bowl of broth and some solid food for Thorin."  
Fili's mouth nearly watered. The smells were doing nothing to relieve his hunger. Kili, however, had gone slightly green. Bilbo passed a bowl to Fili, trading him for his cup, "Just try a few sips. Don't make yourself sick."  
Kili nodded slowly and handed Bilbo his cup, accepting the bowl with a wary look. He hesitantly took a sip and while it was delicious after days of nothing, he wasn't sure how much his stomach would be able to handle. Fili had all but finished his bowl when he handed it back to Bilbo, "Thank you."  
Kili managed about seven more sips before he handed the bowl back, "Sorry. I don't think my stomach could handle more."  
"It's fine," Bilbo assured him, "You just focus on resting and getting better."  
Kili smiled at him and it had traces of his usual grin before shutting his eyes, "Can I lay back down now?"  
Balin was instantly at his side, helping him lay back down, "You get some rest Laddie."  
Kili curled up the best he could with minimal movement and burrowed under his thick blankets, "Night."  
Thorin glanced at the small slit between the tent flaps, "More like afternoon."  
Fili fought a yawn, failing miserably, "I'm going to go back to sleep too."  
Oin shook his head and walked over with fresh roll of bandages, "Not before I bind that shoulder so you can't move it anymore."  
The healer bound the arm to Fili's side before creating a sling with the extra bandages, "That should keep it from moving and help with the pain."  
Fili murmured his thanks, eyes starting to grow tired. Oin helped him lay back, adjusting the blankets up around his shoulders. Thorin watched as both boys fell back into sleep before looking at Oin, "I want to leave the tent. It's sunny out. I haven't seen sun in days."  
Oin looked from Thorin to the tent entrance and back a few times before nodding, "Alright. You can eat outside. We'll see how you feel after that."  
Thorin felt a surge of something very close to excitement, "I can agree to that."  
Balin took the plate of food from Thorin that Bilbo had handed him and stepped back allowing Thorin room to rise. He did so slowly, not willing to push himself too far too quickly. Two two friends fell into stride with one another, Oin coming to Thorin's other side. Together the three Dwarves made their way to the front of the tent. At the tent entrance Balin and Oin hung back allowing Thorin to go ahead of them slightly. Thorin gave Balin a questioning look. Balin just smiled at him, "The king should always go first."  
Thorin smiled back at him before exiting from tent into the sunlight.


	7. Chapter 7

Outside Thorin immediately squinted in the bright sunlight. He hadn't realized how dark it was inside the healer's tent. The air was fresh and crisp and absolutely addictive after breathing nothing but stuffy air for days. His eyes now adjusted, Thorin surveyed the area. Tents were set up everywhere with fires every few feet. Balin spoke, jerking his head to the left, where a few of the Dwarves from the company were seated, "You should sit yourself down and eat, Laddie."  
Upon noticing their king approaching Bifur, Bofur, Dwalin, and Nori rose, nodding their heads. Thorin gestured them down, accepted the seat Dwalin moved over to give him, and took his food from Balin gratefully. Dwalin looked Thorin over as he ate, "You seem better. Finally out of the tent and joining us in the world."  
Thorin stretched slightly, wincing when his injuries pulled uncomfortably, "I've never been more grateful to see sunlight."  
Noticing movement out of the corner of his eye, Thorin looked up and saw Bifur signing to him, 'How are the boys?'  
The corner of Thorin's mouth quirked slightly, "Better everyday. Still weak though. Fili seems to be healing faster than Kili."  
"They're strong boys," Dwalin said gruffly, "They'll be well soon enough."  
"Aye," Bofur snorted, "And then how will keep them contained once they've decided that they're well enough to leave the healer's tent?"  
Thorin felt a brief pass of nausea at those words, "Don't remind me. I'll deal with that when we come to it."  
"They're already looking much better," Nori told him, "You didn't see them when they first were brought in.......it was bad."  
Balin nodded in agreement, "They look well compared to that."  
Thorin stomach twisted uncomfortably at that. Watching the boys in their current condition was painful enough as it was, he didn't know if he would have survived watching them in worse health.  
Dwalin spoke, bringing him out of his dark thought, "How much did you tell Dis?"  
Thorin ignored him and stared intently at his nearly empty plate of food. Balin sighed, "You didn't tell her, did you?"  
"What she doesn't know right now, won't hurt her. I would have told her if I knew the boys weren't going to be alright," Thorin defended himself.  
Dwalin smirked at his friend, "I don't envy you when your sister finds out you've been hiding this from her."  
Thorin went to respond but was cut off by a voice behind him, "Well look who's up and about!"  
The no-longer exiled king of Erebor turned and saw Dain walking toward him, a bright smile on his face. Thorin kept his face impassive and watched his cousin approach. Dain bowed to Thorin before taking a seat around the fire and joining them, "How are you feeling?"  
"Better. Well enough to be out of the healer's tent for a bit," Thorin responded.  
Dain smiled at him, "Good. I'm glad. How are the youngest members of our line?"  
Thorin couldn't help glancing at the tent that held his nephews, "Healing. Slowly."  
Dain nodded, smile not fading in the slightest, "That's good to hear. I didn't think they would make it. Young Kili looked dead already by the time I saw him."  
Thorin felt like snapping at him but kept his voice calm, "Kili has far more strength than you give him credit for."  
Dain chuckled, "No doubt."  
"What's been done by way of cleaning out the mountain? I was made aware that it was unlivable but that's all I know."  
Dain nodded, "It's in bad shape but we're moving along rather quickly. We're cleaning out the living quarters first. The kitchens next and then we'll worry about the throne room and treasury if that plan is alright with you."  
"It is," Thorin agreed, "As soon as rooms are ready I want us moved into the mountain. The weather is going to get cold faster than we realize."  
"Of course..........your majesty," Dain grinned at him in a way that was familiar from their childhood.  
Thorin glared at him, "Don't call me that."  
Dain chuckled, "Alright, alright." His face grew thoughtful before he laughed slightly to himself, "Who would have believed that you would have reclaimed Erebor with the group of Dwarves in your company?"  
Thorin raised an eyebrow, feeling rather annoyed on behalf of the Dwarves who had followed him on this 'fool's quest' without question, "Who indeed?"  
Dain smiled ruefully, "Not me for one. And with a Halfling in your company! A Halfling! Of all the creatures on Middle Earth......"  
Thorin saw Nori and Bofur visibly bristle at Dain's words and spoke before either of them could defend the company's Hobbit, "Dain.....you've overstayed your welcome. Make sure the living quarters are livable soon."  
Dain raised in hands in a gesture of surrender, "No harm meant on behalf of Master Baggins. I find him an enjoyable fellow. I'll be on my way. Once you're healed more we'll want your input on whether things are being done to your standard," He rose and nodded deeply before smiling, "It's good to see you up and about Thorin. You and the boys. I much prefer the Iron Hills to Erebor. Send the boys my best. And make sure you let me know when they're up to having visitors."  
Thorin smiled slightly back at him, "I will. I'll be seeing you more often now that I'm allowed outside."  
Dain nodded deeply at Thorin again before jerking his head in a farewell at the other Dwarves around the fire and taking his leave. Thorin watched him walk away and looked around their camp once again. The healer's tent was obviously the largest and was set in the center of the encampment. Nearby were four family tents that no doubt belonged to the Dwarves in the company. The Lonely Mountain.....Erebor....home was a comforting presence behind them, looking far more inviting then it first did upon their arrival. It looked brighter and far less foreboding, more like the place Thorin remembered growing up in. He was drawn out of his memories by the feeling of someone watching him. Turning to his left he saw Balin looking at him with a smile, "What?"  
Balin's smile remained, "It'll be nice to be inside. To be home again."  
Thorin grinned in spite of himself, "It will be. It already is."  
His happy mood was dampened immediately when he saw Ori running toward him, a panicked look on his face, "Thorin!"  
Nori was the first on his feet around the fire, "What's wrong Ori?"  
Ori skidded to a stop and took a a few deep breaths before speaking, "Oin sent me. He needs you in the tent, Thorin. It's Kili."  
Thorin's stomach bottomed and he shut his eyes briefly before rising to his feet, not accepting the hands offered to him by both Balin and Dwalin, "Let's go."  
Ori took off back into a run, seeming to forget that Thorin couldn't keep pace with him. The king, on his part keep his stride as quick as he could. Distantly he realized that the Dwarves that had been around the fire were following him, clearly as concerned as he was for Kili. Ori darted inside the tent, Thorin only a few steps behind. It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness once again but he could hear whimpering and Oin's soft reassurances.  
Once his eyes adjusted Thorin took in the scene before him with dread. Kili was curled up in a ball, whimpering in sheer pain. Fili was sitting up with Kili practically in his lap. The blonde's face was nothing but panic as he attempted to comfort his brother the best he could. Thorin was instantly at Kili's bedside, placing a hand over his nephew's forehead, "What happened?"  
Fili looked at his uncle with distress, "He threw up."  
Oin looked up from where he was pouring tea into a mug, "I heard Fili calling for me. Apparently Kili was sick and that movement caused his broken ribs to shift which caused him to be sick once again. We just got him to stop retching."  
Thorin looked Kili over. He was curled up, his arms wrapped tightly around his middle and he whimpered every few seconds in pain. Fili looked up at his uncle with concerned eyes, "His fever is back."  
Oin walked over with the tea in hand, "Lift his head please."  
Thorin gently supported Kili's head and realized that Fili was right, Kili's fever was back. Oin pressed the mug to the youngest Durin's mouth who managed to swallow the contents without argument or difficulty. He was lowered back down and curled up onto himself once again with a small noise of pain. Thorin continued to sit by his side until Kili's whole body relaxed, "What did you give him?"  
Oin continued to tut around the healer's tent without pause, "I gave him something for the pain as well as something to put him to sleep for awhile and lower his fever."  
Thorin looked down at his youngest nephew with a sigh, "How bad is it?"  
Oin came back to the bed, this time with a mug of tea for Fili, "Drink this. Your fever is up as well."  
Fili did as he was told and Oin turned back to Thorin, "It's not as bad as you think. His ribs didn't move, they just shifted enough to cause him intense pain. He did tear a few stitches and the stress brought his fever back but he should be fine after a long rest."  
Thorin sighed deeply, "Oh Kili....always trouble."  
Oin chuckled slightly, "Seems to be trouble indeed. I'll get his stitches fixed up right now while he's still sleeping. Have you eaten?"  
Thorin nodded and looked over at his elder nephew, "And how are you?"  
Fili's eyes were glazed and barely opened, "Just tired.....I think there was something in the tea."  
Oin shooed Thorin away from the bedside and began his work on fixing up Kili, "I gave you the same thing I gave your brother. You need as sleep as much as he does."  
Thorin walked from where he had been hovering over Oin's shoulder to Fili's bedside to help him lay down, "Get some rest. I'll be up for awhile still."  
Fili nodded, exhausted, before dropping back into sleep. Thorin waited a moment to assure Fili was indeed asleep before looking back at Oin who was bandaging Kili's torso with the assistance of Dwalin and Balin, "How bad is it?"  
Oin didn't bother pausing, "Exactly what I said to you. His fever is up but that can be directly attributed to the stress and pain. He'll be fine. It was a bit traumatic for Fili I believe. Seeing his brother like that no doubt brought back memories of the battle."  
Thorin absorbed that and nodded, "Am I allowed to have a lantern and a book in here?"  
Oin nodded, "Yes. Had enough of the outside?"  
Thorin glanced at the doorway of the tent, "No...but if either of the boys wake, I want to be here."  
Dwalin brought up the small flaw in that plan, "Do we even have books that you could read?"  
"I have three with me that I brought with on the journey," Ori piped up from where he lingered with everyone else in the doorway.  
Nori snorted slightly, "Of course you do."  
Ori grinned at his older brother brightly, "I'll go get them!"  
Thorin watched as he darted out of the tent before glancing over at his nephews once again. Both were sleeping soundly by the looks of things, which eased his tension a bit. He settled himself back down on his bed in time for Ori to come flying back into the tent, books and lantern in hand. The young Dwarf skidded to a stop and handed over the items which a smile, "Here you go."  
Thorin gave him a small nod of thanks and settled himself back against the pillows. One by one the Dwarves exited back out leaving Thorin alone with Oin. The king could feel his eyes grow heavy as he began to read and cursed creatively. Oin merely chuckled from where he was cleaning up the tea and bandages he had been using, "You're still healing. I'd expect you to be tired for some time still. The fresh air certainly wore you out as well."  
Thorin placed the book he had been attempting to read on the table next to his bed with a sigh, "I don't handle bed rest well."  
Oin snorted, "That I know Laddie. I suppose that's where the boys get it from. Rest. The more sleep you get, the sooner you'll be well....unless you want me to start drugging you again."  
Thorin's shoulders slumped in defeat and he laid himself down with one final glance at Fili and Kili before shutting his eyes and dropping off into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The nightmares started with Kili.  
Thorin hadn't been asleep for more than an hour when he awoke, sensing something was wrong. He laid still for a moment, trying to observe what exactly had woken him. Immediately he recognized the problem. Kili was tossing and turning and crying out in his sleep, clearly plagued with nightmares. Thorin tried to fall back to sleep, hoping Kili would settle on his own. When his nephew's cries just increased Thorin swung himself out of bed, wincing when his body protested the lack of pain medicine.  
Thorin made his way to Kili's bed and nearly had to hold him down to contain the thrashing, "Kili. Kili. Kili!"  
Kili woke with a start and would have shot up had it not been for Thorin's hands on his shoulders. The young Dwarf was shaking visibly and drenched in sweat, his breathing ragged and harsh, "Un-uncle?"  
Thorin helped him into a sitting position before resting him back against his pillows, "I'm going to get you some water. Try and calm down."  
Kili just nodded and swallowed hard. Thorin filled a tin mug with water before sitting himself on the side of Kili's bed and helping him to take a sip, "You were having a nightmare."  
Kili nodded again and avoided Thorin's eyes, staring down at his own blanket. Thorin turned Kili's chin up so they made eye contact, "There is no shame in nightmares Kili. We all get them. If you need to talk to someone about them, do so. Talk to Fili if you don't want to talk to me. But don't let this consume you. Trust me. It doesn't help."  
Kili nodded slowly and took a shuddering breath, "Alright."  
Thorin placed the back of his hand against Kili's forehead, "You still have a fever. You need to sleep."  
Kili sighed, "I know."  
Thorin lowered him back onto the bed and pulled the covers around his shoulders, "I mean it Kili. You need sleep."  
Kili's eyes were troubled but he closed his eyes obediently. Thorin checked over Fili (who was sleeping peacefully) before settling himself back down and closing his own eyes. Sleep arrived to him quickly, body still recovering.  
For Kili, sleep was elusive. Everything around him seemed dark, cold, and lonely. Images of the battle flashed through his mind and made every shadow look like an orc, waiting to finish not only him but his uncle and brother as well. Kili tried to keep his breathing calm and his eyes shut in the hopes he would fall asleep without disturbing anyone else. Eventually his breathing slowed as he fell into sleep once again.  
Kili awoke to voices. Voices he recognized clearly. The voices of his elder brother and his uncle. Kili kept his eyes shut for a moment and listened to their conversation, stomach twisting at what he heard.  
Fili scoffed, "Nightmares? He's always trouble. He woke you up, didn't he?"  
Thorin made a noise of affirmation, "We never should have brought him along. He's been nothing but trouble this entire journey. Bilbo was more useful than he's been."  
Kili squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, as if that would keep he hurtful comments from effecting him. He felt tears spring into his eyes as Fili's next words, "It's his fault we're injured in the first place. If he had actual skills as a warrior and didn't use a bow like some Elf he would have been able to help us on the battlefield."  
He heard Thorin give a dry laugh, "I'm ashamed to call him kin. He's not a Dwarf. I can't even call him an Elf. His aim isn't good enough."  
Kili couldn't help the soft noise that escaped him. He opened his eyes to see Thorin and Fili standing above him, staring at him with disdain.  
Thorin's eyes were hard with hate, "Well if it isn't the burden? Finally awake I see."  
Fili smirked in a way that was not at all friendly, "STill useless though. A useless burden."  
Kili was ashamed to hear his voice crack when he spoke, "I tried. I tried so hard to be useful to the company. I did. I'm sorry."  
Fili rolled his eyes, "You are a shame to the Durin name. I wanted a brother. An actual Dwarf like myself. Not you."  
KIli gaped at him, tear pricking the back of his eyes, "Fee? Un-uncle?"  
Thorin's glare made him want to shrink in on himself, "You are not worthy to be my nephew. Your mother will be ashamed."  
Kili couldn't say anything to that. How could he? As he tried to keep himself from crying outright there was a whistle of an arrow and suddenly Fili dropped to the ground, orc fletching through his heart. Kili cried out as orcs flooded the tent, their guttural cries sending him into a panic. His uncle dropped to the ground, sword through his chest from behind. Kili shut his eyes and tried to keep calm and remember where there was a weapon in his reach. Before anything could come to mind a shadow fell over him. Kili looked up slowly and his body froze in sheer terror. Azog stood above him, a cruel look of bloodlust on his face. He raised a mace high over his head as Kili cried out.  
Kili woke in sheer terror, eyes wide, covered in sweat. Fili was leaning over him, face panicked, "Kee? Kee? Are you alright?"  
Kili looked around wildly for a moment, breathing fast and ragged, "I-you-Azog-"  
Fili gave him a confused looked, "Azog is dead Kili. He's dead. I promise. Thorin killed him. We won. There are no orcs anywhere near here. We're safe."  
Kili couldn't help the shivering that set in, suddenly he was terribly cold, "You-you and Uncle-you and Thorin...you were talking about me. About me being a burden. Useless. I'm sorry."  
Fili went pale, "No! No Kee. I would never. Kili, I promise. It was just a dream. I just woke up. You were crying out in your sleep. It was a dream."  
Hearing murmuring Thorin turned his head toward his nephews, popping open one eye, "What's going on?"  
Fili was the one to reply, "Kili had a nightmare."  
That woke Thorin fully, "Another one."  
Kili nodded, eyes troubled and fearful. Fili returned to comforting his brother, "You're not a burden Kili. You're not."  
Thorin pushed himself into a sitting position, "Kili.....what's this about?"  
Kili seemed to curl in on himself, "You...and Fili....you kept talking about how I'm-I'm a burden. Useless. Not good enough to be a Durin, a Dwarf, even an Elf....I tried to be useful for the company. I'm sorry if I wasn't good enough."  
Well that was enough of that. Thorin rose from his bed with a wince and sat himself on the edge of Kili's bed, "I never want to hear you say anything about you being a burden or not good enough ever again. Under any circumstances. If someone is saying that to you I want to know exactly who it is because I swear to you that they will pay. Dearly. You have done nothing but make me, your brother, and every other Dwarf in our company proud. You have brought honor to the Durin name. If anything is troubling you about that I promise you that it is needless. No matter how real it may seem whilst dreaming. Understand?"  
Kili nodded but stayed silent. Thorin sighed, "I mean it Kili. And if these dreams keep getting worse I want you to talk to us about it. Maybe Oin can come up with something to help you sleep peacefully. Now you both need to get some rest. Neither of you are even remotely close to being well."  
"Yes Thorin," came the reply from both boys. Thorin looked them over fondly and returned to his bed.  
Fili lowered himself back down with a small grunt of pain, "Good night."  
Kili's eyes were still wide opened, showing no indication of going to sleep anytime soon. Fili looked him over with concern and kept his voice quiet to avoid catching his uncle's attention, "Kili? Are you alright?"  
Kili gave his brother a half smile, "Fine. Just....not ready to fall back to sleep just yet. I'll be fine. Go to sleep."  
Fili's eyes were heavy but he was reluctant to leave his brother alone, "Are you sure?"  
Kili nodded slowly, "I'll be fine. I just need to get my mind settled before I try sleeping again. Go to sleep. Please. You need it."  
Fili sighed, "So do you."  
"I promise I'll try to sleep," Kili looked over at him and there was nothing hidden in his eyes.  
Reluctantly Fili closed his eyes, "Promise me you'll wake me if you need anything. Even if it's small."  
Kili could only give a small, fond smile at his older brother's hovering, "Promise. Go to sleep."  
Fili was almost instantly asleep, leaving Kili alone once again. Turning his head to the tent door, no trickle of light came through the bottom of the flaps meaning it was likely still late in the night. Sure enough, upon listening Kili could hear crickets and what he knew had to be Bombur snoring. Curling up deeper into his blankets Kili prepared himself for a long night alone.  
When Fili woke the next morning it was nearly lunchtime. Beside him Kili was sleeping peacefully, much to his relief. Fili looked around the tent and found Thorin sitting up, reading. Other than that the tent was empty, "Thorin?"  
Thorin didn't even look up from his book, "Did you sleep well?"  
Fili nodded, "I did."  
"Kili just fell asleep about an hour ago. When I woke he was already awake."  
Fili cursed creatively breaking Thorin attention from his book, "Excuse me?"  
Fili grinned sheepishly, "I learned it from you."  
Thorin frowned, "Doesn't mean you should repeat it."  
Fili's grin faded as he looked over at Kili, "He didn't sleep at all last night. After I fell asleep, he didn't. I know it."  
Thorin sighed and placed the book on the table beside his bed, "I had a feeling. We need to make sure he gets enough sleep. I know what nightmares can do to someone."  
He did indeed. They had kept him awake for years.  
Fili watched his uncle the best he could over his brother's prone form, "Can you help me sit? My chest burns too much to do it myself."  
Thorin stood with nary a wince, "Oin left some of the tea for you. Kili and I have already had our share. Are you hungry?"  
Fili nodded hopefully, "Can I have solid food?"  
Thorin poured the leftover tea into a mug and brought it to his nephew's bedside, "Doubtful. You can barely stay awake for more than a few hours. You're not well."  
Fili had a pout on his face that strongly resembled his sleeping brother as Thorin helped him sit, "You look like Kili. Drink this. All of it. Per Oin's orders."  
Fili took a long drink, "This stuff doesn't taste as bad as Oin's tea. That is one thing I'll give the Elves."  
"Mm," Thorin looked over at Kili, "He needs to sleep. He can't be staying up or he'll never heal."  
Fili nodded, "I know."  
"We just need to keep reassuring him for now that these are just dreams. Nothing more."  
Fili sighed, "I can't protect him from this. And I don't like it."  
Thorin gave Fili a fond look, "He's strong enough to handle this. He is. It will just take time."  
Fili nodded slowly before looking at the door of the tent, "When can I leave and go outside?"  
Thorin sighed, "Not for awhile Fili. You don't realize how......close....you both came to dying. Even by the time I woke the healers weren't sure. You may be feeling better but you aren't healed enough yet. It was serious. It still is."  
Fili's reply was quiet, "Sorry."  
"I'm not yelling at you," Thorin gave him a miniscule half smile, "But for my own well being don't do it ever again."  
Fili grinned, "Yes sir."  
Thorin had just risen when Bofur came into the tent with a covered bowl, "Thorin, I brought broth for Fili for when he wakes."  
Fili grinned, "Morning Bofur."  
Bofur grinned back, "Afternoon actually. Just about lunch."  
Fili accepted the bowl gratefully, "I'm starving."  
Bofur looked over at Kili and back to Thorin, "Is Kili eating?"  
Thorin sighed, "He said he didn't want to be sick again. He will eat today. I'll make sure of it."  
Bofur turned to look over Fili who was eating with ferocity, "Slow down. It's not going anywhere."  
Fili smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. I'm hungry."  
Bofur's smile turned soft, "We're glad to see you doing better. All of us. Think you'll be up to some visitors?"  
Fili nodded, "I would. As long as we don't wake up Kili."  
Thorin-who had already reopened his book-spoke up from his bed, "And you can't stay long. He may sound and look a little better but he's still healing and he needs sleep. Lots of it. He can't stay awake for more than an hour at a time. There's a sedative in the tea as well. Keep it brief."  
Fili gave Bofur a look but the toymaker could see that the blonde's eyes were sunken and dark still and there was a weariness to his shoulders. Despite sounding better (his voice was still a bit hoarse) Fili clearly wasn't well yet. Bofur nodded, "Understood. We won't wear him out."  
Fili handed the bowl back to Bofur, "Thanks. Tell Bombur thank you too."  
Bofur just waved him off, "I'll be back with a few others in a bit."  
Fili watched him leave before sagging back against his pillows. He did feel better, less like death and more like death warmed over. However he was tired. Even the short interaction with Bofur and Thorin had left him exhausted enough to go back to sleep. Thorin looked over his elder nephew with a critical eye, "Do you want me to tell Bofur you're not up to visitors yet?"  
Fili shook his head slowly, "No. I do want to see the others. See them in be coherent. I think Balin and Bilbo were here at one point and time but the past few days have been...fuzzy."  
Thorin reluctantly agreed, "...alright. I am going to keep this visit short. I'm not going to let you make yourself ill...or slow your healing."  
Before Fili could reply Bofur came back into the tent followed by Nori, Ori, Bilbo, and Gloin. Fili managed a grin at them. Ori beamed brightly back at him and scurried over to the bed, "You look better. Tired...but better."  
Gloin looked him over with a bit more scrutiny. Having a child of his own made him a bit more observant of attempts to hide pain, "Aye. We'll keep this short so you can rest."  
Fili could only smile, "How are all of you?   
Nori shrugged and leaned back against a table, picking a knife that laid on it casually, "Bored. Glad to hear you're feeling better. How's the younger one?"  
Fili glanced over at Kili before shrugged his good shoulder, "Healing. Slowly."  
Bilbo smiled brightly, "We're all glad to hear that. Once you can eat solid food I'll help out Bombur and make you both something. Whatever you want."  
"Thanks Bilbo. We'd appreciate it," Fili stifled a large yawn after he spoke before continuing, "It's nice to see all of you. Wish I could leave the tent and actually see Erebor."  
Nori shrugged again, twisting the knife between his fingers, "Not much to see. We aren't allowed in yet. Apparently the Dwarves from the Iron Hills are cleaning it out. I haven't been allowed to help."  
Bofur gave his friend a look, "You haven't been allowed to help because I'm not letting you in there alone. Not with that much gold just laying around."  
Nori was the picture of innocence, "I don't what you're talking about."  
Bofur snorted, "Of course."  
Fili grinned at the exchange, "I missed listening to you two bicker. This tent is too quiet."  
"You'll be out soon enough if you keep healing," Bilbo told him, "So make sure you take it easy and keep resting. We'd all like to see you up and about."  
Fili nodded and couldn't hold back the yawn this time. Thorin glanced up from his book and made a decision, "Alright. You need to rest and they need to leave. They can come back in the evening with dinner."  
Thorin stood and joined the group of visitors, all of whom were bidding Fili farewell. Thorin helped his nephew lay down before turning to Nori, "You want to explore the mountain? You can come with me. I'm going to talk to Oin about possibly going in."  
Fili listened to their chatter until it became indistinct and faded away, leaving him to sleep once again.


	9. Chapter 9

Outside the tent the air was crisp, bordering on chilly. Thorin walked determinedly toward the entrance of the mountain, Nori, Ori, Gloin, Bofur, and Bilbo by his side. Bilbo glance nervously from the mountain entrance back to the healer's tent where Oin was talking with two of the Elvish healers, "Uhhhhh Thorin....I thought you wanted to talk to Oin about going into the mountain?"  
Thorin made a small noise, "Mm."  
Bilbo stopped walking and turned back to where the elderly Dwarf stood, "Oin is back by the healer's tent."  
Thorin kept his pace steady, "What Oin doesn't know won't hurt him. I'm just going in the mountain. I'm not going to work or do anything stupid."  
Bilbo quickened his pace so he was walking at Thorin's side, "I don't think this is a good idea."  
Thorin continued walking, not even sparing a glance back, "Its fine."  
The main entrance of the mountain was already opened, Dwarves filing in and out. Upon noticing Thorin and company approaching Many of the Dwarves dropped to one knee or into low bows. Thorin slowed until he stilled, looking around. Nori, Ori, Bofur, Gloin, and Bilbo and slowed their pace and had stopped to bow as well. A reverent silence fell over everyone until Thorin cleared his throat loudly, "We don't really have time for all this. Enough bowing. I'm here to work and we're not going to get this mountain cleaned if we're bowing and kneeling."  
Slowly the Dwarves got to their feet and resumed work. Thorin turned to the four Dwarves and the Hobbit standing behind him, "And I don't want any of you bowing at all. You helped reclaim this mountain as much as I did."  
Nori straightened and shoved his hands into his pocket, "You heard him."  
Bofur gave his friend a look and came to Thorin's side, "With all due respect, Thorin, you really shouldn't be helping us do anything. You're not recovered yet."  
Thorin withheld a sigh, "So everyone keeps telling me. I won't strain myself."  
Bofur nodded and headed into the mountain, Nori by his side. Nori, never one to have a total respect for authority shot a parting comment over his shoulder, "Good...would hate to have to be the one to tell Fili and Kili if something happened to you."  
The blow hit Thorin exactly the way it was supposed to. With a sigh he followed them into the mountain, "I'll just see how progress is going and go back."  
The inside of Erebor was just as Dain had described. Gold was everywhere; completely obscuring the throne that sat in the main hall. Dwarves were scattered about in clumps clearing debris to make the branching halls available. Thorin looked around with a mixture of nostalgia and anguish. What was once a beautiful entry hall and throne room was now wreckage. A glance around had him spot Dwalin and Dain, standing side by side in conversation. As he approached he could hear bits and pieces of what they were saying to one another and was able to gather that they were discussing the overall progress in the mountain's living quarters.  
"Dwalin. Dain," Thorin spoke their names in greeting as he neared.  
Both Dwarves looked him over with a raised eyebrow and he met their looks with a stare of his own. Dwalin was the first to address his friend, "Are you supposed to be in here?"  
Thorin pointedly side stepped the question with a vague answer, "I'm not working, just observing how we're moving. Have we made any progress?"  
Dain nodded, "A fair amount actually. It doesn't look like it here but a few of the living quarters have been nearly restored. Granted they're empty as everything in them needed to be removed but they're still sound and able to be lived in. Smaug did damaged but the mountain held up. It's still stable, surprisingly. We won't be able to move any Dwarves in until we've restored the plumbing and cleared the halls to make them accessible."  
Thorin absorbed the information and was silent for a moment before responding, "We need to be able to move into the mountain soon. WInter is coming faster than we realize. It's warm today but tomorrow we might not be as lucky. I won't have us freezing to death at the foot of the mountain."  
Dwalin's response was quiet and for Thorin's ears only, "We'll get the boys and you in here before it gets too cold. None of you are healed yet."  
Thorin gave an imperceptible nod to show he had heard before turning his attention back to Dain, "Get the hallways cleared. Dis and most of the Dwarves from the Blue Mountains will be arriving sooner than we think. We need to have somewhere to put them."  
Dain nodded, "Dwarves from the Iron Hills are going to be coming for the crowning as well. Some of them may want to stay...provided you agree to it."  
"I'm not going to turn away any Dwarf who wishes to live here," Thorin turned around and headed back towards the party that had entered with him. Bilbo was standing around awkwardly while Bofur attempted to keep an eye on a very casual looking Nori. Ori on his part was gazing around wide-eyed in wonder, no doubt his scholar mind absorbing every detail, and Gloin was nowhere to be found, "Where is Gloin?"  
"He already started working, thought you wouldn't mind," Bilbo piped up.  
Thorin looked back at Nori and Bofur, "You two can start working in here if you feel up to it. Try to avoid getting caught by Dain, Nori. I'm not going to be held responsible if he wants you thrown in the dungeons."  
Nori was once again the picture of innocence, "I'll keep my hands clean."  
Bofur gave him a look before dragging him off, "You're staying with me. I don't trust you alone."  
Ori and Bilbo watched them leave before looking to Thorin for orders, "Bilbo, I'd like you to go assist Bombur with the cooking. Ori, you go find Balin and assist him with what he needs. No doubt they're keeping record of the journey and battle which I know you have writings of already."  
The Hobbit and the young Dwarf immediately headed out of the mountain, leaving Thorin alone. A wave of exhaustion washed over him much to his dismay. He had thought he was past all this but clearly his body didn't agree. With a tired sigh Thorin headed out of the mountain and back toward the healer's tent. The path from Erebor was nearly empty, most of the Dwarves holed up inside, hard at work. Thorin's side twinged as he walked and he growled under his breath. He would much prefer to be with them, assisting in cleaning out his home but he wasn't stupid. He may be willing to push the boundaries of what he was able to but he had seen Dwarves die from far less serious injuries than the ones he sustained.  
Nearing the healer's tent, Thorin ducked inside and allowed his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness. Both his nephews were still sound asleep, gentle, deep breathing coming from both. Thorin walked to Fili's side of the bed first and looked his heir over. Fili's hair was messy and slowly turning into something that was going to be awful to brush through. His coloring was still off. While the blonde was no longer grey looking, his skin was still unnaturally pale. His eyes were still almost bruised looking with dark circles and bags under them. A gentle hand on his forehead confirmed that while the young Dwarf was still feverish, it was a low fever, no longer at dangerous levels. Tucking the blankets needlessly around Fili's shoulders Thorin walked around the bed to the younger brother. Kili was still in the same position he had been in when he had fallen asleep earlier which was unnerving in itself. Normally the boy was all over the bed, tossing and rolling. His stillness was proof as to how unwell he was. His skin was as pale as his brother's but his eyes lacked the deep purple coloring around them which was good to see. A hand on his forehead showed that his fever was gone completely which was even better. Thorin adjusted the blankets around Kili just as he had done for his brother before settling down on his own bed. He had just opened the book he was given by Ori when the tent flap opened revealing Balin's head.  
Thorin gave his friend a small smile and set the book back down, "What brings you here?"  
Balin entered inside and kept his voice low to avoid disturbing the boys, "Came to check on you and the lads. Ori is handling things while I stepped away for a little break....how are you feeling?"  
Thorin sighed, "Not as well as I would like to be but better than I had hoped. I'm tired. And sore."  
"Aye, I would expect you to be. You went through quite an ordeal and no doubt you haven't been resting as much as you should."  
Thorin was quiet for a moment before speaking again, "There's more to be done than I anticipated. WInter is coming fast and we have nothing but tents for shelter. We have food to hunt and gather but that will soon become scarce....and we have no place to store it even if we started gathering extra now. Dis should be receiving my letter any day now and will be heading here with a group of Dwarves. Dain informed me that more Dwarves from the Iron Hills are coming for the crowning....and that they wish to stay. I don't even know where to start."  
Balin laid a sympathetic hand on Thorin's shoulder, "You start by taking care of yourself and getting well. We can handle things for a bit in your stead. You just focus on you and the boys. How are they?"  
Thorin glanced over at his nephews before looking back at Balin, "Not as well as I would like them to be. I don't like seeing them down like this. I couldn't be prouder of how they fought and how valuable they were to this journey but a small part of me wishes I left them at home, if only to spare myself from having to see them injured like this. They're healing though. Fili regained some color and Kili's fever is gone again."  
Balin walked over to the boys' bed and fussed over their blankets as well, "They'll be back on their feet soon enough. Of course then we'll have to deal with mischief and trouble."  
Thorin snorted quietly, "I never thought I'd say this but I'm looking forward to it. They deserve a chance to be young for a but longer.....besides they wouldn't be my nephews if they didn't have a bit of Frerin in them."  
Balin gave Thorin a sly look, "I seem to recall you participating in more than your fair share of troublemaking with your brother."  
Thorin kept his face blank as he opened up his book again, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
Balin chuckled and headed for the tent door, "Get some rest. I'll send someone in here with food for you all soon."  
Thorin settled down against his pillows and felt himself drift off into sleep, the book laying next to him. When he awoke light was drifting in from the opened tent flap as Oin bustled in and out, arms full of herbs, bowls, and tea. The his left Thorin could hear quiet murmuring and turned. Both his nephews were awake and in a reclined position. Thorin sat himself up slowly, and stretched the best he could without pulling at his injured side.  
Fili was the first to noticed his uncle was awake and called to him, "Thorin, we didn't wake you, right?"  
Thorin shook his head and rose, approaching his nephews' bed with a critical eye, "How are you feeling?"  
Kili gave him a tiny grin, "Best I've felt actually. That's not saying much because I still feel like death but better."  
Fili shrugged his good shoulder the best he could, "Hungry. A little dizzy."  
Thorin looked them each over once before taking them at their word, "Good. We'll get something in here for you both to eat."  
Kili groaned and dropped his head back against his pillows, "I don't want broth! I don't want to be sick again!"  
Thorin nearly chuckled, "Well you're whining again. That's a good sign. It doesn't mean you're going to get your way though. I want you to eat. You're not going to heal if you don't maintain your strength."  
Fili looked his younger brother over with a worried eyes, "You need to eat Kili. Just a little bit."  
Thorin began to head out of the tent to fetch Bombur or Bilbo when a thought occurred to him, "How did you two sit up?"  
Fili all but beamed back at his uncle, "I managed it myself and then helped Kili."  
Thorin couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. They were healing. And that was a good thing. He returned moments later with Bilbo and dinner in tow. The little Hobbit set about delivering the food he had prepared while Thorin watched in amusement, "I brought you broth again Kili. Its even weaker than last time. Not very flavorful I'm afraid but it shouldn't make you sick this time. You should probably have some tea first....I'll make that in a moment. Fili, I mad oatmeal since you've done fine with just the liquids so far. Again, I couldn't add much flavoring but its better than nothing. Wouldn't you like some tea too? Not the same kind as Kili of course but I could make some chamomile tea. One of the Elves was kind enough to let me have a few different kinds of tea leaves."  
Fili tried to absorbed everything before just nodding in agreement, "Sure."  
Bilbo set down their bowls before darting out of the tent, muttering something about a teapot. Kili just gave his brother a tiny grin, "You have no idea what you just agreed to, do you?"  
Fili shook his head, "None whatsoever."  
Thorin settled down on his bed with his own Bombur-made plate of food and watched as Bilbo came back in, a steaming teapot in hand, "I forgot I had peppermint tea! I'll make you some of that Fili. It'll be nice and gentle on your stomach."  
Within moments both boys had bowls and cups of tea on tray in their laps while Bilbo hovered around anxiously, "Is there anything else you need that I can get you?"  
"We're all right, Bilbo, thank you," Fili told him, "You should go sit for minute."  
Bilbo shook his head, "I will eventually but its dinner time. The Dwarves will be leaving the mountain to eat and I have to help Bombur finish up. If you need anything just send someone to come get me."  
The Hobbit made his way out of the tent before stopping, "Its good to see you healing. All three of you."  
He gave them all a smile and headed out the door. The minute he was gone Fili nearly dove into his food while Kili sipped at his tea. Thorin looked them both over with a sigh, "Kili, eat. Fili, chew and breath between spoonfuls."  
Both boys gave him a sheepish look and did as they were told, Fili slowing and Kili sipping at his broth. Thorin rose and took Fili's empty bowl and cup from him before looking at Kili, "Don't force yourself to eat more than you think you can handle. You've finished almost half. That's good enough for me."  
Kili handed over his bowl and cup and settled back against his pillows, energy drained, "I'm tired."  
Thorin put the empty dishes and trays on the table that had the teapot on it and assisted Kili in lying down, "Get some sleep. DId Oin check you over?"  
Fili nodded as he slowly lowered himself down as well, "While you were still sleeping."  
Thorin tucked blankets over both, "Good. Get some rest."  
He was nearly at the tent door when he heard Kili, "You should get some rest too."  
Thorin turned back with a small smile, "I will. My little nap restore my energy for now. Go to sleep."  
He was quite sure they were asleep before their heads hit the pillow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The triangle game the Dwarves are playing is an awesome game to really piss off your friends! You sit around, usually in a circle and pick three objects that make a triangle if you drew lines between them. State those objects. The first person to speak is who the triangle is about. Not who says me, just whoever makes noise first. Coughing, sneezing, whispering....it all counts. Don't tell your friends, have them guess, and watch them pull out their hair in frustration!

After handing off the dirty plates and trays to an overly helpful Bilbo, Thorin headed over to where Dwalin, Balin, and Dori were seated around a fire, eating. Balin scooted over on the log to allow Thorin to settle down next to him, "Feeling rested?"  
"A little too rested. I don't know how I'm going to sleep tonight."  
Dwalin looked up from his food and over at Thorin, "You can come into the mountain again. You'd be a welcome escape from Dain. Just someone to talk to. You can oversee the work."  
Thorin nodded in agreement and swept a glance over the camp. Bombur and Bilbo seem to have bonded over food and were happily cleaning bowls and plates while dishing out food to hungry Dwarves. Bofur and Gloin were hovering nearby, talking animatedly about something. Oin and Bifur were eating near the healer's tent along with a handful of Dwarves from the Iron Hills. The two brothers, Nori and Ori were seated apart from the rest, the younger brother soaking up some much loved attention from the elder. With Fili and Kili sleeping inside the healer's tent that left one missing, "Where is Gandalf?"  
Dori looked up at that and glanced around the camp as well, "I have no idea. Come to think about it, I haven't seen him in a few days."  
Balin shrugged, "You know Wizards. He's probably off doing whatever it is he needs to do. He'll be back."  
Dwalin finished his last bite of food and rose, handing his plate off to his older brother, "Ready Thorin?"  
Thorin accepted the hand extended to him to rise to his feet, "Lead the way."  
Balin watched them walk off before getting to his own feet, "Be careful! The both of you!"  
Dwalin raised a hand without turning to show he heard and they continued walking into the mountain.  
The next morning was full of tragedy.  
Thorin was dead. Orcs had attacked him that evening and in his weakened state he hadn't been able to defend himself. He had been slaughtered.  
What was worse was Kili was gone as well. The youngest Durin had been taken by infection and died during the night.......leaving Fili utterly alone.  
The young Dwarf stood in front of the bodies of his uncle and younger brother. Both were dressed in their finest, hair braided and laid out on stone slabs in order to be buried in the stone tombs in Erebor.  
Fili was numb. His brother....his playmate as a child, his comrade in battle, his partner in crime, his best friend in life was gone. And his uncle, his father-figure, the Dwarf that had raised him from such an early age, the Dwarf he so admired and strived to emulate went with him. He simply didn't know what to do with himself anymore. As the bodies were laid inside the tomb and sealed shut Fili felt something inside him break. He was alone, so utterly alone. Before he could process anything he found himself standing on a dais in front of a throne....in front of his throne. He was dressed as Dwarven royalty was meant to be dressed, hair braided, and an iron crown upon his brow. Hundreds of Dwarves from the Iron Hills and Blue Mountains alike stood watching him, waiting for him to do something....and he was at a loss. He had no one to guide him, no Thorin to offer a comforting word, no Kili to distract him and crack a joke. He was alone. Alone and on a pedestal he wasn't ready for. Desperately he searched for a familiar face but found none. He could, however, hear the whispers.  
"Failure."  
"Failure."  
"Failure."  
Without thinking Fili broke away and started running, legs pumping as fast as he could, out of the throne room, out of the mountain until he arrived in the wide field where the Battle of the Five Armies had taken place. Slowly he dropped to his knees and looked around. In the distance a figure was approaching. As it drew near Fili could see the bloodied face of his younger brother.  
Kili bore that look of terror he had on the battlefield and the words he spoke cut Fili worse than any blade ever could, "Why Fili? You were supposed to protect me. To keep me safe. You were supposed to be my big brother.....and you let me die."  
Fili shook his head in horror, "I couldn't-I-I-I'm so sorry Kee."  
As Kili began to fade away another figure took its place, his uncle. Thorin didn't say anything but his look said enough. Disappointment. Sheer disappointment. Fili could feel the tears running down his face. As his uncle faded away as well Fili was left alone on the battlefield again. Utterly alone.  
Fili woke up in a cold sweat, breathing ragged. It took him a moment to gather himself and realize it was just a dream....a horrid, horrid nightmare.  
A quick glance up assured him that he was still in the healer's tent and not standing alone on a battlefield. A glance to his right assured that Kili was still alive...and doing well it seemed. His younger brother was reclined against a group of pillows, Nori seated on the bed at his feat, Ori and Bilbo on the ground near the bed, Bofur, Bombur, Gloin, and Dwalin seated in chairs nearby and Thorin on his bed, reading. Fili closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, desperate to banished the images from his mind. After breathing for a moment Fili tuned into the conversation going on beside him. It appeared Kili and Nori were attempting to 'teach' the others how to play a mind game known as 'The Triangle Game'....so far Bilbo was puzzled beyond any comprehension and Dwalin was slowly growing more frustrated.  
Fili watched as Nori designated his triangle from the objects in the room, "Myself, Kili, and the teapot."  
Fili spoke up immediately, "Me."  
All the heads in the room turned to look at the blonde who was attempting to get himself in a sitting position without straining himself. Ori immediately bustled over to assist, placing pillows behind him, "How are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine. How long was I asleep?"  
Kili grinned at him and Fili was glad to see he looked like he had regained a little color, even if his eyes were exhausted, "It's just about breakfast. I've been up for a while already and Bilbo came in to check on us and asked if I was up for some company."  
Thorin spoke from his bed without looking up from his book, "They aren't staying much longer. Kili needs rest."  
Kili made a face before turning back to Fili, "Yes. The triangle was you."  
Dwalin all about lost his mind, "How? How on Middle Earth does three objects that have nothing to do with one another make a triangle about Fili?"  
Nori casually played with a knife he took from his pocket, "That's the point. You need to figure it out. I know, Fili knows, Kili knows, and I think Thorin knows but he's not playing."  
Thorin spoke up, once again not moving his attention from his book, "I do know."  
Bofur spoke up from his place near the bed, "I think I've got it but Nori won't tell me if I'm right or not."  
Nori shrugged, "That would be cheating."  
Bofur gave him a blank look, "And you're always one to obey the rules."  
From their other side Thorin snapped his book shut catching everyone's attention, "All right. Enough visiting. Kili needs to rest and he's not going get any with all of you in here. Out."  
With varied versions of goodbye, the visiting Dwarves trickled out, leaving the Durin's alone in the tent. Thorin rose from his bed and helped Kili lay down while looking over Fili critically, "What's wrong?"  
Fili tried to play off innocent the best he could, "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. Still sore....I could use some of that tea....doesn't hurt as bad as yesterday though. Gaining more strength and feeling better every day..."  
Distinctly he knew he was babbling but he hoped neither Thorin nor his brother would notice. Unfortunately they were both sharper than that. Kili tilted his head back to look at his brother, "Fee? What's wrong?"  
Fili shrugged his good shoulder and tried to smile the best he could, "I'm fine....nothing's wrong."  
Kili clearly didn't believe him and attempted to push himself up before falling back with a cry of pain. Fili immediately panicked, images of Kili's face from his nightmare flashing through his mind, "Kili! Are you all right?"  
Kili's eyes were squeezed shut as he breathed rapidly through his nose to stem the pain.  
"I'm fine," He gritted out through clenched teeth.   
Thorin lifted him slightly, supporting him with one arm, "You aren't well enough to be sitting on your own. Either one of you! Do I need to get Oin?"  
Kili shook his head, "I'm fine."  
Fili was still in a panic, "Kee......"  
Thorin switched his eyes up to his elder nephew and recognized the haunted look in the blonde's face, "Fili....what's wrong?"  
Fili adverted his eyes and picked at a loose string on the blanket, "Its nothing....really."  
Thorin assisted Kili is leaning back against some pillows before coming to Fili's side of the bed, "Fili."  
Fili sighed, "It was a nightmare. I'm fine. Just shook me up a little."  
Thorin closed his eyes briefly, "Fili....you can't let them eat at you. Talk to your brother if you don't want to talk to me."  
Kili was staring at his brother with wide, puppy dog eyes, "Fee?'  
Fili gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm fine. Really. Get some sleep Kili. You need it."  
Thorin sighed and made his way around the bed again to help Kili lie down, "Yes you do. Since you barely slept again last night."  
Kili nodded, eyes heavy and tugged the blankets farther up his shoulders. Fili looked him over once more before turning to his uncle, "Any extra books? I need something to do."  
Thorin nodded, "Ori had an entire stash.....don't know where he kept them all."  
A book was soon in Fili's hands and Thorin turned to go back to his bed. Fili glanced at his sleeping brother, to the closed book, to his uncle who was sitting down once more and sighed again, "Kili's not sleeping enough. The nightmares are keeping him up.....he must be exhausted if he can fall asleep this fast."  
Thorin made a noise of acknowledgment, "Mm. I made him take that sleeping draught before you woke. I don't want him dependent on that to sleep though."  
Fili absent-mindedly traced a design on the leather cover of his book, "Thorin?"  
Thorin looked up, one eyebrow raised, "Yes?"  
Fili was silent for a second before smiling half heartedly, "Its nothing."  
Thorin gave him a searching look, "All right."  
Silence regained control in the tent once more before Fili built up his courage again, "Uncle?"  
This time Thorin closed his book and turned to face his nephew, "Yes?"  
Fili went quiet again, staring at his lap, "Ummm......can I talk to you?'  
Thorin was sorely tempted to tell him he already was, but sensed it wasn't a time to joke, "Of course."  
Fili nodded and drummed his fingers on his book in nervous energy, "Umm....I.....umm...."  
He went silent again and Thorin withheld a sigh. He slowly got up and dragged the chair Bofur had been sitting on over to Fili's of the bed, "Fili....what's wrong?"  
Fili continued to stare down, desperately trying to put what he wanted to say into words, "Ummm....."  
Thorin did sigh this time and stuck a crooked finger under Fili's chin, raising it so they made eye contact, "What's. Wrong?"  
Fili took a shaky breath, "I don't want to be king."  
Thorin was caught off guard at that one, "Pardon?"  
Fili took another deep breath and tried to keep his voice steady, "I'm not good enough to be king. I'm not....I'm not."  
Thorin was starting to get concerned, "Fili....didn't we have this talk already? Years ago....you are good enough. You have the best traits of the Durin line....you're a skilled warrior, incredibly smart. You somehow managed to escape inheriting my temper and stubborn streak. You're compassionate, loyal beyond belief. What brought this on?"  
Fili could feel himself getting distressed and willed himself to calm down, "I don't want to be king....not now."  
Thorin looked him square in the eye, "I'm not going anywhere any time soon. If I have my way about it, you won't take the throne until you're ready, years in the future."  
Fili didn't seem comforted, "I just don't want to be alone."  
"Last I checked you weren't......this has something to do with your nightmare doesn't it?"  
Fili looked down again, his voice barely audible, "Yes."  
Thorin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, nightmares like these were the thing he wouldn't wish upon Thranduil himself, let alone his nephews, "What happened?"  
Fili took a deep breath and explained, "You and Kili had both died....and I was alone. I hate being alone. I always have....and being alone and disappointing you.....it was just too much to handle.....and then I woke up."  
Thorin's voice was gentle, doing its best at a comforting tone, "You could never disappoint me in that regard. You or your brother. You have the makings to be a great king someday Fili, son of Sagnus. You won't need to pick up that role until your married with little Dwarfling running around far, far in the future. And even then....you'll have your brother there with you.....just think twice about his council....he unfortunately inherited Frerin's reckless streak."  
Fili's mouth quirked slightly at that, "Uncle Frerin couldn't have been worse than Kili."  
Thorin leaned back against the chair he was seated in and crossed his arms, "I don't know about worse, but definitely as bad."  
Fili smiled a little broader at that before turning back to his brother, "Did I fail Kili as an older brother?"  
"What?"  
"He got injured....badly....twice. You didn't see him in Lake Town, Uncle....he looked so awful....and than again on the battlefield.....it's my job to protect him."  
Thorin cut him off, "And it's my job to protect both of you. If any one failed it was me."  
Fili shook his head and wince, "Ow."  
"Easy. You're not well enough for movement."  
Fili sighed and leaned back against his pillows, "You didn't fail anything. We chose to come, we chose to fight beside you, we chose to defend you."  
Thorin raised an eyebrow, his point made, "And so did Kili. He made those choices, you couldn't have stopped him....he unfortunately inherited my stubborn streak on top of that reckless streak."  
Fili pondered that for a moment, "I suppose you're right."  
"Of course I'm right.....feeling a bit better? You seem calmer."  
Fili nodded slowly, "I do. Thank you."  
Silence reigned once again but this time it was bit more peaceful. Fili was just getting ready to open his book when Thorin spoke again, "You know you can talk to me at any time if you need to. Don't bottle everything up inside. It's not good."  
"I know."  
Thorin opened his mouth to speak before shutting it and going silent again for a moment, "Being alone is a terrifying feeling. It was always one of those things I feared when I was young."  
Fili looked up at him, "Really?"  
"Mmhm."  
"What changed?"  
"I received two Dwarflings who seemed determined to never give me a moment's peace."  
Fili grinned at that and Thorin was relieved to see that shadows in his eyes starting to creep back, "Glad we could help."  
Thorin nearly rolled his eyes, "Help with what? This grey in my hair is from you and your brother."  
Fili chuckled at that and Thorin smiled softly at him, "Talk to your brother when you get a chance. It'll make you feel better."  
Fili nodded slowly, a little half smile on his face, "I will."  
Thorin rose and headed back to his bed. He turned slightly to glance back at Fili who was opening his book, "And Fili? Being worried about being a good king is a sign of a great one in my never very humble opinion."  
Fili smiled gratefully at him, "Thanks Uncle."  
Thorin returned to his bed and went back to his book but one question kept nagging in the back of his mind, "Fili?"  
The blonde looked up, "Yes Uncle?"  
Thorin hesitated with what he was about to say, "...........how exactly do Nori, Kili, and the tea kettle make a triangle about you?"


	11. Chapter 11

Thorin was used to nightmares.  
He had been plagued with dreams of fire, burning flesh, collapsing stone, screams, and terrifying roars since the fall of Erebor all those years ago and it had only gotten worse. Dreams of his grandfather's head rolling past his feet while his brother and brother-in-law lay dying and his father went insane. Dreams of Azog striking down every one he cared about. Nightmares of epic proportions. However nothing could prepare him for having to deal with his nephews suffering those insomnia-inducing images as well.  
His own fear he could deal with. He had hoped to prevent the boys from ever having nightmares stemmed from reality. The boys were.....the closest thing he would ever have to sons. Seeing them struggle to stay awake, eyes exhausted, postures defeated, killed him inside. What made it worse was there was nothing he could do for them. He couldn't take them away and merely providing comfort when he could wasn't sufficient enough for him.  
The nightmares continued with Thorin.  
His sleep had remained blissfully peaceful thanks to whatever magic the Elves had put in their pain drought. Thorin took good things when they came but rarely expected them to last with his family's history. Peaceful sleep was one of those things.  
The nightmares returned slowly. Images of the battle....brief, uncomfortable, but tolerable. As used to them as he was, Thorin hardly paid the dreams any mind. By the time he woke fully, he had all but forgotten them.  
It had started with a particularly bad night for both boys. Kili had barely shut his eyes after a particularly disturbing dream and Fili's sleep was restless, concern for his brother as well as pain in his leg keeping him from falling deeply asleep.  
Thorin had gotten them both settled, luckily, before dawn broke. As he settled into sleep himself it began.  
As he walked along the battlefield, Azog slain some forty feet behind, a figure approached, Frerin hadn't changed since Thorin had last seen him. His hair was still disheveled, air of mischief around him, baring such a strong resemblance to Kili, it was almost startling. Thorin went to embrace his brother, his younger brother he hadn't seen in years but Frerin side-stepped him, his eyes dark.  
Thorin gave him a mildly concerned look, "Frerin? Are you alright?"  
Frerin's eyes remained dark, his face serious, "Why Thorin?"  
"Why what?"  
Frerin turned away from him, turning his gaze to the horizon before them, "Why did you fail me?"  
Thorin paused, dread forming in the pit of his stomach, "Fail you how, Brother?"  
Frerin's mouth quirked into a smirk that bore no humor, only darkness, "I had so much to live for. I was young. I had my whole life ahead of me. A girl I was thinking about courting, adventures to be had, nephews to take care of ....."  
The dread settled firmly in Thorin's stomach, "Frerin....what are you talking about?"  
Frerin turned back to him and had Thorin been anyone else he would have gasped. Blood ran down his younger brother's face, his tunic coated in more of the vociferous, red liquid.  
Thorin was at a loss, "......Frerin....how?"  
Frerin stared at him solemnly, "Because of you Thorin."  
Thorin took a step back, "What?"  
"It was your job to take care of me. You were the eldest......and you let me die. I had my whole life ahead of me and you let me get cut down."  
Thorin shook his head violently, "No....I never meant-"  
"Never meant what, Brother? You watched grandfather fall and left me behind. Left me to die in agony while you got all the glory. Had to avenge grandfather by letting me die. And did you avenge him? Was it worth it? You let me die and you let our nephews die."  
The pit in Thorin's stomach twisted painfully, "What?"  
"It's true Uncle," Rang a voice from behind him, "You failed us too."  
Thorin whipped around. There stood his nephews, covered in blood, looking scared and young, and so very hurt.  
Fili had one arm around his brother's shoulders, his eyes dark, "Was it worth it? Letting us die to get your revenge?"  
Thorin remained speechless as Frerin spoke again, "Is being king worth it? Knowing we aren't there because you let us down."  
Kili spoke up for the first time, sounding dangerously close to tears, "I didn't want to die, Uncle. I was young....so young.....and you killed me. You let me die."  
Frerin joined Fili and Kili and stared at Thorin in disappointment and hurt, "We're dead because of you. We didn't want to die. I hope you can live with yourself."  
As they turned to walk away Fili glanced back, "You promised to keep us safe."  
Thorin stood, frozen in the middle of the battlefield as bodies pile up around him. His grandfather. His father. Sagnus. Frerin. Kili. Fili. Thorin went to run his hands through his hair but his hand bumped something and came away slick with blood. Thorin reached up slowly, dreading what he would find.  
He slowly removed a blood covered crown. Blood of his own kin. Kin he killed. He threw the crown onto the ground in horror.  
As Thorin backed away, body telling him to run and never stop, Frerin and his nephews appeared again behind him. Frerin held out the bloodied crown as Fili spoke, voice laced with heavy sarcasm, "Long live the king."  
Thorin woke covered in sweat, his breathing ragged. A glance over to his right assured that both boys were still asleep. Thorin immediately quieted his breathing, determined to not wake them. The darkness seemed to weigh heavily in the room and the air seemed to be thick and hard to breath. Thorin shut his eyes briefly and an image of Frerin popped up behind them.  
Air. He needed fresh air.  
Outside the tent the sky was still dark but everything was well lit with stars and the brightness of the half moon. He couldn't have been asleep for more than an hour. A breeze rushed by and Thorin couldn't hold back a shiver. It was getting cold and he could practically taste snow in the air. Winter was coming upon them fast and the mountain was not yet livable. Thorin spared a glance at the mountain in question and sighed. His home was reclaimed, but at what cost? The boys were terribly injured, and he was no better. He couldn't assist in cleaning when he couldn't stay upright for very long, let alone bend or lift things. Another flash of Frerin's face rushed before his eyes and left him winded.  
He had seen plenty of death in his life but hardly any compared to the fierce way he missed his brother. Frerin had lightened his temperament, provided relief from the duty that sat upon his shoulders. And he was gone.  
Deep down Thorin knew he wasn't the true cause of his brother's death. Even if he had been fighting along side him there was chance he still would have been struck down. That battle was nothing but bloodshed, on both sides. The sheer numbers of Dwarves lost was staggering. If anyone was to blame it was his grandfather, Thror, but Thorin couldn't find it in himself to blame him, to put the blame of massive amounts of death on his shoulders. He couldn't put that blame on anyone. He merely mourned.  
Thorin sank down on a log placed beside what was left of one of the fire pits. A few glowing embers still hung on, even with the cold wind. Thorin let his eyes drift closed again before someone spoke behind him, "Couldn't sleep either, hm?"  
Thorin was on his feet in an instant, battle instincts raging through him. His body protested the quick movement and he couldn't hold back the grunt of pain and wince. He came face to face with their Hobbit burglar who was looking at him with concern, "Are you alright? You shouldn't be moving around like that yet."  
Thorin breathed a sigh of relief, still on edge, heart pounding. He sank back down on the log, Bilbo coming to sit next to him on the other side.  
They sat in silence for a moment before Bilbo spoke, "I couldn't sleep. Haven't been able to for a few nights. I'm tired but I just...."  
"Can't sleep," Thorin filled in.  
Bilbo nodded, eyes stuck to the floor, "I miss the Shire.....I miss my armchair and my books and my fire."  
Thorin watched him but didn't speak, letting Bilbo explain on his own terms.  
And explain he did, "And yet....I don't know if I'll be able to return. I'm not the same Hobbit I was when I left home."  
Finally Thorin did speak, "And is that a bad thing?"  
Bilbo remained quiet for a long moment, "I don't know. I don't think it is but....we Hobbits....we have our lives revolve around peace, and quiet, and food, and drink, and companionship. Not adventure. Not dragons, and Elves, and death....." Bilbo looked up for the first time and connected eyes with Thorin, "I'm not the same Hobbit I was."  
Thorin struggled to find what he wanted to say, never having been someone who was good with words, "We're.....I'm....grateful.....for all you've done for us. You gave us back our home."  
Bilbo smiled, "I"m glad I was able to. Everyone deserves a home."  
They lapsed into a comfortable silence, Thorin taking stock of the camp around them. The night was still but Bombur's snores rung out every few minutes causing Thorin's mouth to quirk in amusement. The silence reigned for a good five minutes before Bilbo spoke again, "How are the boys?"  
Thorin sighed softly, "Troubled. Fili's in pain and Kili's nightmares are keeping him awake."  
Bilbo frowned, "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
Thorin shook his head, "I don't even know what to do to help."  
"I'm sure you being there for them is helping."  
"I wish I could do more."  
Bilbo paused for a long moment, "We all do."  
Thorin glanced at the Hobbit. Bilbo was staring almost morosely at his feet. At some point he had found a stick and was poking the ash left in the fire pit with it. Another strong wind went by and both King and Hobbit shivered. Bilbo sighed, "I never liked winter. Too cold for my liking. Too much snow."  
Thorin spared another glance at the mountain beside them, "We'll have the mountain habitable before the snow comes. And you back at the Shire as well."  
Bilbo managed a small smile, "It'll be quiet back at home. Not sure I'll be used to it."  
Thorin glanced back at the healer's tent that held his nephews and nearly smirked, "I can send Fili and Kili home with you."  
Bilbo's eyes widened momentarily before glancing at Thorin in shock, "Was....was that a joke? Did you just make a joke?"  
Thorin withheld a roll of his eyes, "Stranger things have been known to happen."  
Bilbo gaped at him for a moment before recovering, "I think I'll let the boys stay here. Though I wouldn't mind a visit now and again."  
"I don't think Fili and Kili will allow us NOT to visit."  
A stronger breeze went by again and Bilbo shivered violently. Thorin glanced over at the mountain and noticed a small sliver of pink beginning to appear at the base of the sky, "You should try and get some rest before the sun rises and there's too much noise to get any proper rest."  
Bilbo got to his feet and stretched, "I suppose you're right. Maybe I'll actually be able to get some rest."  
Thorin took a look around the camp, "What tent have you been sleeping in?"  
"Balin and Dwalin's. Gandalf has some of his things in there as well but I haven't seen him in quite a few days."  
Thorin rose to his feet as well, slowly and resisting the urge to wince at the pull in his side, "He's a wizard. He comes and goes as he pleases. He'll be back. No doubt with some grand explanation of where he was."  
Bilbo nodded and began to head toward the tents before he paused and turned around, "You should take your own advice and try to sleep. I don't think you'll be able to rule while sleepwalking."


	12. Chapter 12

Thorin walked back into the tent trying to be as quiet as possible. Fili and Kili were still sound asleep, Kili sprawled in the most uncomfortable position Thorin had seen. Thorin climbed into his bed, freezing when Fili shifted in his sleep. His elder nephew continued to slumber and Thorin laid down, shutting his eyes, determined to sleep. Eventually sleep did claim him just as the sky was starting to lighten.  
When Thorin awoke it was to the sound of Kili's complaints, "I don't care if I'm still hurting. I haven't seen the sky in so long!"  
Thorin feigned sleep and listened.  
"I'm wasting away in here!"  
Apparently Fili agreed with his brother.  
Oin did not, "Neither of you are moving until I say so."  
Kili protested, "Uncle Thorin gets to walk around."  
Thorin decided at that moment to cut the act and swoop in to the rescue, "Uncle Thorin can stand on his own with out assistance."  
Kili just looked over at him and groaned, flopping his head back against his pillow dramatically, "I can't sit still anymore! I'm so bored!"  
Fili was apparently in a whining mood as well, "Can we just sit outside for a little while? We won't even go in the mountain!"  
Oin stood firm, "Absolutely not. You can leave when I say you can leave. Now eat your lunches."  
They grudgingly did as they were told and Oin turned to Thorin, "Thorin....a word please."  
Thorin slowly got to his feet, far more sore than he had been the day previous do to the excessive movement that night. Oin patiently waited until he was on his feet and they headed out of the tent. The afternoon was crisp and cool but there was little to no wind which Thorin was grateful for. The King Under the Mountain matched Oin's slow pace and waited for the healer to speak.  
"I have some.....concerns about Kili."  
Thorin's stomach plummeted and twisted in a knot all at once, "What concerns?"  
Oin took note of the concerned look on his face and didn't quell his fears, making his worry more, "I changed their bandages today. His wounds are healing nicely, no infection except for his leg."  
Thorin was puzzled for a moment, "His leg? But Fili was the one-"  
"His arrow wound," Oin cut him off, "The one he received in Mirkwood."  
Thorin's mind instantly reminded him of the horrifying moment he heard his elder nephew scream his brother's name in terror as he was hit, "What's wrong with it?"  
Oin sighed, "It's not healing. Not a fast as it should be at any rate. What that She-Elf did helped. We would have lost him without her but.....the wound is still there. And still dark. Almost as if the poison is still lurking."  
Thorin sucked in a breath, "Does Kili.....does he know this?"  
Oin shook his head, "I felt it was best not to tell him. Not until we have more information. No use worrying the boy."  
"But it's bad enough to worry me?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.  
Oin hesitantly nodded, "Like it or not there's something off about that wound. I'll make sure he's all right if it's the last thing I do. I can promise you that."  
Thorin nodded and sighed, "Keep me informed."  
"I always do."  
He turned to head toward the mountain but he turned back to Oin, "Don't tell Fili. He worries enough over Kee as it is."  
Oin assured him and headed off back toward the healer's tent, no doubt to keep an eye on his nephews pent up inside.  
Thorin himself headed toward the mountain, Dwalin falling in step beside him. He was silent for a little before the taller Dwarf spoke, "Eaten yet?"  
Thorin's stomach was still in knots from Oin's earlier news, and his mind was still reeling with images of the previous night's nightmare, "No. I'm not hungry. I'll eat later."  
His voice must have conveyed enough about his current state of mind but Dwalin didn't protest, merely continued to walk along beside him into Erebor.  
It was coming along. Slowly. Very slowly. Too slowly. But it was coming along. Dwarves were working at a constant pace, clearing junk, gold, rock, and mess from the floors. The main entrance hall was starting to looking......decent. Livable if one was a pig or a rat. New doors had been hung. They were a dark wood and looked quite....majestic. Everyone seemed to be working at a feverish pace, sensing that winter was in the air.  
Thorin surveyed the Dwarves....his people....just in time to see Nori pocket something he doubted was his to start with. The middle child of Linar caught eyes with Thorin who raised an eyebrow but didn't scold him. He hadn't actually forbade him from taking anything.....and after the journey they all had been through he almost deserved whatever it was he took.  
Dwalin looked from Nori to Thorin before deciding it was none of his business, "We've started on the plumbing. It's.....the mountains a mess. I don't know if we'll have living space by the time snow comes. We may just have to move the tents in here. It'll be cold but at least it'll be out of the wind and snow."  
Thorin nodded, distracted, "I can't push them harder than they're already pushing themselves. They've made strides already. It's coming along."  
Dwalin could tell something was bothering Thorin. The king was far more subdued and thoughtful than he had been the past few days, "How're the boys?"  
A dark look fell over Thorin's face and Dwalin instantly realized he had asked the wrong question.  
"Kili's leg isn't healing."  
Dwalin frowned, "But Fili was the one-"  
"The arrow wound. Before the battle."  
Dwalin breathed out heavily through his nose, "Why?"  
Thorin shrugged one shoulder and winced, "Oin doesn't know."  
Dwalin was silent for a moment before crossing his arms, "He'll figure it out. He's got the Elves to work with. The damn pointy-ears aren't good for much but they can heal. I will give them that. Brought you three back from the dead already."  
Thorin pondered his words, seeing the intelligence behind them, "Aye. I just don't know how I'm going to explain it to his mother.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Kili was bored. More bored than he had been in his entire life. Reading, books, they just weren't his....cup of tea, so to speak. Books didn't have movement and excitement and adventure, something Kili craved to the very core. His mother had always called him reckless and perhaps he was. It hadn't hurt him so far though.....

Okay, so maybe it had.

He suppose he could read but the only kinds of books that ever mildly held his attention were books of battles and adventure. Books he doubted Ori had brought with him. Kili looked up at the tent's ceiling and hoped for a distraction from the looming boredom above him.  
Fili could only ignore his brother's sighs for so long before reading no longer was an option. He shut the book with a sigh. It hadn't been very exciting but it was better than nothing. With a sigh he turned to his younger brother, "What?"  
Kili shrugged, "I'm bored. There's nothing to do. I can't sleep. I don't want to sleep. It hurts too much to move around. At least outside we'd have a variety of people to talk to."  
Fili could relate. The walls of the tent were beginning to become....stifling. Before he could lament in agreement to his brother's woes a much needed distraction entered the tent. Nori, Bofur, and Nori's new shadow Ori, strolled in, Nori looking far too casual. The sauntered over to the boys' bed, pulling over chairs and settling by their feet on the bed in Ori's case. Kili grinned at them brightly, "How is the mountain coming along?"  
"The main hall and entrance are the furthest along. We're just starting to be able to get inside the kitchens but the living quarters are still a disaster. Some of them are even caved it so it will be slow goings on that. The plumbing is starting to come back but I doubt will have it fully done by the first snow fall. There's talk of clearing the main hall and turning it into a camp of sorts, just bringing the tents inside to be out of the elements," Ori rattled off.  
Nori lightly tapped him over the head with a rather lovely looking jeweled goblet he pulled from his coat, "I think he was looking for 'good' or 'bad'. Not everything Balin is having you notarize," He turned back to the Durin brothers, "To some up, good."  
Fili gave him a wry smile, "It's all right. Any distraction is welcome right about now."  
"Bored, hm?" Bofur asked.  
Kili flopped his head back again, "You have no idea."  
The younger brother looked over at Nori, who was tossing what appeared to be a ring into the air and catching it with one hand, when an idea hit him, "Oh Nori-"  
Nori cut him off, "I'm not helping you break out of the healer's tent and you're despicable for even asking."  
Kili groaned, "Why not?"  
"Because you're both still in terrible shape," Nori explained, "I'm a bad influence, but I'm not that bad."  
Ori looked at his elder brother and immediately defended his character, "You're not a bad influence!"  
Bofur watched Nori suspiciously, "Yes he is.....doesn't that ring belong to Dain?"  
Nori caught said ring in midair before tucking it back into his pocket, "Depends on who you ask."  
Bofur frowned, "And if I were to ask Dain?"  
Nori shrugged nonchalantly, "He should have kept a closer eye on it. It's mine now," He paused, "Why do you ask?"  
"Because I can hear him heading toward the tent."  
Nori was up in the blink of an eye and slid out under the wall of the tent in a matter of seconds.  
Dain entered the healer's tent to see the Dwarf with the hat and the shy, little Dwarf who followed Balin around, as well as his two younger cousins but no sign of the suspected ring thief in question.  
Kili looked up from drinking out of a gold, jewel encrusted goblet, "Dain. We weren't expecting a visit from you."  
Fili nodded, "Thorin went somewhere with Oin if that's who you're looking for."  
Dain frowned, "No...I just....never mind," He shook his head, "How are you feeling? It's good to see you awake."  
Kili shrugged and winced, "Sore. Very sore. Looking forward to getting out of here."  
Dain nodded, distracted, "Good. Good. Keep resting. It's what's best for you."  
He turned to leave before something occurred to him and he turned back around, "Kili.....where did you get that goblet."  
The little Dwarf sitting on the bed froze almost unnoticeably but returning to writing in the journal he had on his lap. Kili looked at the goblet in question, "Oh this? I asked Uncle Thorin to bring me something from inside the mountain. He brought back this and said it would at least be useful while I'm on bedrest."  
"Ah," Dain turned back around and headed out of the tent, frustrated he had followed the wrong trail.  
Thorin passed by Dain on his way back into the tent, "Coming to visit the boys?"  
Dain nearly explained but thought better of it, "Something like that....why did you bring Kili a jeweled goblet?"  
Thorin had absolutely no clue what he was talking about but sided with his nephew all the same, "Figured he should have something out of the mountain that was useful at least."  
Dain looked thoroughly put out as he walked away. Thorin walked into the tent and there was Kili, holding a bejeweled, ostentatious goblet, "Kili.....what's with the goblet?"  
Kili looked up at him innocently, "I asked you for something out of the mountain and you brought me this because I would be able to use it at least."  
"Huh," Thorin said before sitting on his bed, "Our stories were consistent at least."  
Ori looked utterly horrified, "Thorin......your majesty......"  
Thorin looked at Ori with a raised eyebrow, "Your majesty? Just Thorin is fine Ori."  
Ori nodded almost too enthusiastically and everything suddenly clicked into place, "I told him not to get caught. I don't mind covering for him with Dain but for everyone else he's on his own."  
Ori looked ready to pass out from relief as he sagged, "Thank you."  
Before anything else could be said, a tall, grey cloaked figure stooped into the door, "Ah. Thorin. Looking far better already! And you boys are up and about as well!"  
Kili gave Gandalf a huge grin, "I wouldn't say about. I'm so bored of this tent."  
Gandalf chuckled, "You'll be out soon enough. I have something that may help the boredom however."  
From inside his sleeve Gandalf pulled a decent size, cloth wrapped bundle, "This is for you."  
He walked over and handed it to Kili who accepted with confusion. He untied the string keeping the bundle closed to reveal everything needed to make arrows. There was a small, ornate knife in pale silver, wooden sticks, and possibly the most perfect feathers Kili had ever seen. He looked up at Gandalf, "How did you get all this?"  
"Don't thank me Master Kili. This was from the Woodland Prince. He gave them to me with strict instructions not to be given to anyone except 'the Dwarf archer'. He mentioned something about understanding the need to do something while on bedrest," Gandalf reached into his sleeve and pulled out three books, "This is for you Fili. Personal picks by myself. I understood Ori's choices to be.....not quite to your tastes."  
Fili gave Ori an apologetic smile and a grateful look to Gandalf, "A bit too safe for me. Sorry."  
Gandalf turned to Thorin who was glowering at the gifts to his nephews as if they had committed a personal grievance against him, "And this, Thorin Oakenshield, is for you."  
From inside the cloak came Orcrist, sharpened, shined, and without so much as a scratch, as well as a bottle of wine. Thorin placed his sword on the bedside table, within eyesight, and begrudgingly took the bottle of wine. Elves he may not like but alcohol was something you just didn't turn down.  
Gandalf explained, "I have just come from Mirkwood. I had a visit with Thranduil there. He's coming for a meeting."  
Thorin frowned, "Why?"  
"Because you two need to play nice. I'm going to be there to assure everything goes smoothly. I suggested that returning Orcrist would be a good place to start. He agreed. Obviously."  
Thorin's frown just deepened. He had no desire to have dealings with the Elf anytime soon, "When is he coming?"  
"Tomorrow. And I expect you both to be on your best behavior."  
Thorin nearly pouted, bearing a striking resemblance to Kili, "I'm not a child."  
Gandalf frowned, "Could have fooled me with your behavior. And he's been no better. You're both going to come to some sort of understand with one another. Hate each other all you want. A war won't solve anything for anyone. Bard will be coming from Laketown as well."  
A glance over at his nephews and a bit of Thorin's anger faded. He may hate the Elf but Gandalf was right. A war would do nothing but cause more bloodshed. And there had been far too much of that as it was. Thorin glanced at the bottle of wine on the bedside table.  
"Thorin. Catch," Kili called.  
He looked up in time to catch the bejeweled goblet Kili had been hiding and poured himself a glass with a resigned sigh. He really wasn't looking forward to this.

Deep in the heart of the Blue Mountains Dis, daughter of Thrain, granddaughter of Thror, brother of Thorin Oakenshield, mother of Fili and Kili, assured once again that she had everything she needed for the journey. The extra clothes and weapons in the home would be transported to Erebor once she arrived and sent word for them. Shouldering her bag Dis stepped out into the hall where a slew of Dwarves were waiting. One of the Dwarves reached for her bag but she brushed him off, "I can carry my own things. I'm a Durin. We're made of hardy stock."  
Another Dwarf, a guard from the Iron Hills named Vognar, gave an awkward sort of bow, "Are you ready Lady Dis?"  
Dis gave him a small smile, "I've been ready since that damn dragon ran us off years ago. Let's go."


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: New chapter! FYI this will be where you'll really see me stray from movie cannon. (Other than the Durin boys surviving). For starters we have Estel/Strider/Longshanks/Elessar/Aragorn joining us because I hated that moment in the movie, it was so fucking dumb. Aragorn was a ranger at that point, yes but he was very young (about 25-27 years old give or take). Also there is no chance in hell with Legolas knwoing Elladan and Elrohir that he didn't know who Aragorn was. He knew him as a child, Peter...quit trying to change that. I think I like this chapter.....I always have a soft spot for Legolas and Thranduil so they're in here....a lot. Also you may notice that Thranduil and Thorin are somewhat civil with one another. They're two grown adults and maybe Thorin's near death experience change him a bit....I don't think it seems out of character on either part and if you don't like it....stop reading I guess.

His nephews were far too happy for the event that was going to take place. Granted, Thorin could partially understand where their excitement was coming from, he had felt shades of it himself when he was first allowed to leave the healer's tent but clearly, CLEARLY, they didn't properly realize what was going to happen once they were outside.  
Thorin had dreaded a lot of things in his life but currently he couldn't think of anything he wanted to do less than make nice with the Elf King. Gandalf had arrived in the tent earlier, mentioned that Bard and the Elf were nearly here, and had reminded him with a look that would quail someone lesser, that Thorin was to "play nice" with Thranduil. That was how they ended up in the positions they were in. Thorin had outright refused the meeting without his nephews (hoping secretly that they're conditions would postpone meeting at the very least). However, as fate rarely-if ever-played in Thorin's favor, Oin had agreed that the boys could leave the tent, provided it was their only activity that day.  
Currently the boys were vibrating with excitement and pent up energy while Thorin, for a lack of a better word, sulked against the side of the tent. Moving the boys was proving to be more difficult than what everyone had thought. Kili utterly lacked the strength to stand still and the arrow wound was no help. Fili also lacked much of the strength needed to stand, as well as the hinderance of his broken leg. Add that to the fact that Fili's arm was still bandaged to his chest to prevent movement due to his shoulder and everyone was quickly running out of ideas. The boys, on their part, didn't seem to care how they made it out of the tent as long as they actually did make it out.  
"We could have two on either side of them to support them out if the tent," Bofur suggested with a sigh.  
Oin shook his head, "It won't work. Fili can't move his shoulder and it would put too much strain on Kili's chest."  
Dwalin sighed loudly, arms crossed over his chest, "We're going to have to carry them."  
"No." Kili seemed to have glowering down to an art. Thorin was nearly amazed at how much his nephew was starting to resemble him. Especially when annoyed. Nevertheless he defended Dwalin.  
"Kili I don't think we have any other choice at this point."  
It was Nori who came up with a probable solution. The thief had ben casually leaning against the far end of the tent wall, seemingly not paying attention, "What if we sat them on one of the wood benches from around the fire? We could carry them out like that."  
Kili nodded as enthusiastically as he could muster, the bench saving a bit more of his pride, "I like that idea."  
It took some skill on behalf of the company to safely move the boys from the bed to the bench, for fear of hurting them further and even more finesse to move the benches outside in a fluid motion. The minute the benches exited the tent and into the bright sunshine both boys breathed in a sigh of happiness. Kili's face was turned up to the sun, eyes closed, face filled with utter joy. Fili had his good arm spread out as far as he could and was attempting to run his fingers over the grass. The whole company stood back and enjoyed watching them for a moment before Oin stepped in to get the boys adjusted.  
"Now, no excessive moving around. You stay on this bench. Absolutely no standing. Fili, you leg will stay on that stool. Under no circumstances will you move it unless you want to go right back into that tent. Also if either of you feel tired, nauseous, dizzy, weak, or in any kind of pain you tell me immediately. Princes of this mountain you may be but I will not have you put your health in danger because of a meeting. Understand?"  
Both Fili and Kili nodded solemnly but with a barely contained excitement over being outside. Thorin gave them a fond look, "He means it boys. I'm not going to allow either of you to lose these strides forward. Not after the shape you were both in."  
Kili gave him a grin and it was slowly headed to the luster of his usual smiles and Thorin couldn't help but smile back. Both boys were still pale but the fresh air would no doubt do them good.  
"You got to leave the tent!" an excited voice from behind Thorin sounded. The king turned his head and saw their Hobbit heading towards the group with a bright smile.  
Fili's grin brightened, "Bilbo!"  
Mr. Baggins hurried his steps over to them and looked the boys over carefully, "How're you feeling?"  
Kili all but beamed at him as much as his body would allow, "We're outside! In the sun!"  
Bilbo smiled at them, clearly happy that they were happy, "I'm sure Thorin has already told you but don't strain yourselves. We all want you getting better, not worse."  
Both boy nodded and Thorin gave them a look, "That makes it three who've told you to not overdo it."  
Bilbo's smile grew, "I'll go get you boys something to eat. It's good to see you both out in the sun."  
The Hobbit headed off to get them food and Thorin sat down on the bench beside his nephews, "Now we wait for his highness to grace us with his presence."  
From behind the someone cleared their throat and Thorin just managed to keep himself from startling. He turned his head slowly, dreading to find Thranduil standing there. Much to his relief it was Gandalf, leaning heavily on his staff and giving him a rather admonishing look, "Now Thorin, both Bard and Thranduil have agreed to come to this meeting with an open mind and are going to attempt to come to an agreement without an argument. I expect you to do the same and not act like a stubborn child."  
Thorin held his stare with a glare of his own before relenting with a single nod. Gandalf smiled, "Good! I spoke with Dain and he agreed to stay out of the meeting today. Something about Erebor not being his."  
Thorin rolled his eyes, "He just hates meetings as much as I do and doesn't want to come."  
Gandalf chuckled and turned himself to face Fili and Kili who were watching the exchange with badly hidden amusement, "It's good to see you both up and about. I need you both to not push yourselves. Listen to Oin and just enjoy the sunshine."  
They turned when Thorin swore quietly under his breath. In the distance four figures approached. Gandalf smiled broadly, "That would be Bard and his children."  
Thorin's shoulders relaxed a fraction of an inch as the bowman became clearer as he drew closer. Bard seemed to have not brought more than himself and his children, his son and elder daughter walking along on either side of him while the younger girl ran about in the grass a bit ahead of them. As the distance between them shortened Bard quickened his pace ever so slightly and gave Thorin a polite nod, "It's good to see you standing again. The last time I saw you, you looked.....less well."  
Thorin felt the corner of his mouth twitch, "It's good to be standing again. I'm not one for bed rest."  
Bard reached them and grasped Thorin's forearm in greeting, "I understand. I'm not one for handling illness or injury well either."  
He ushered his children forward, "My children, Bain, Sigrid, and my youngest Tilda."  
The three children greeted Thorin politely, impeccably mannered as usual. Thorin looked from them to their father, "I'm glad to see you all escaped without harm."  
Bard looked his children over with a grateful look in his eyes, "So am I. I'm relieved to see your boys survived as well....maybe not without harm though," He looked over to where Fili and Kili were seated nearby, "However I believe I tend to see the young archer over there injured more often than I've see him well."  
Thorin rolled his eyes lightly and turned to look at , "Funny. That's how we all tend to see him. He attracts trouble like a moth to a flame."  
Thorin turned back to face the Bowman, "No guards? No large traveling party?"  
Bard shook his head, "Neither seemed necessary. Laketown is close enough to not need a traveling party. As for guards....I was told I was coming to talk, not for battle."  
Thorin looked toward the woods with a glower, "We'll see how long the pace lasts once his royal Elf-ness arrives. No doubt he emptied the whole forest."  
Gandalf gave him a stern look and his voice was full of warning, "Thorin."  
Thorin skillfully ignored him, choosing to keep his eyes trained on the forest in the distance for any glimpse of what he knew was coming. Sooner than he would have liked a surprisingly small group of figures melted from the tree-line and into the open before heading their way. Thorin took a deep breath and readied his patience the best he could. Bard stepped up besides him, his tone light and holding none of the dread Thorin was currently feeling, "Much smaller group than I expected from King Thranduil."  
Thorin made a noncom-mental noise of agreement and steadied his face into the most neutral glare he could muster.  
All too soon the Elves had nearly joined them. Thorin took stock of the small group the Elf-king had arrived with; there was Thranduil himself, a young blonde Elf who had to be his son, and lastly a dark-haired, scruffy looking human who resembled the rangers Kili had spent time with before the quest. Thorin mentally held out hope for a rouge band of orcs or a freak and violent storm to end this meeting early but as the small party arrived in the camp he realized he was out of luck and this meeting was going to happen. Gandalf greeted the newcomers with a bright smile, "Thranduil! And young Greenleaf and Strider as well. Welcome."  
Thranduil nodded politely, "Mithrandir. Bard," His voice got noticeably colder, "Oakenshield."  
Thorin assured his voice matched in tone, "Thranduil. No grand entrance on a Battle Elk?"  
Thranduil's voice was frosty enough to kill, "Valbeleg perished in the battle and I have not yet found another suitable steed."  
Thorin inwardly winced and stomped down the embarrassed regret that threatened to bubble up. He knew how much an animal meant to a warrior. He still missed his first pony, Blackie, despite the fact he had passed many, many years ago before the fall of Erebor to Smaug. Add to that the little he knew about Elves and their strong connection with nature and animals and he pushed down the feeling of foolishness instead opting to stay silent and let the Elf make the next move.  
Thranduil was apparently feeling agreeable and swiftly changed the subject, introducing those who had traveled with him, "My son, Legolas."  
The prince gave respectful, albeit curt nod. Thorin took in his appearance, he looked remarkably like Thranduil, same blonde hair, blue eyes, and dark brows. His eyes however seemed dulled with a purple, sallow tinge to them that resembled the way Fili and Kili were currently looking. Thorin briefly remembered something about Thranduil returning to Mirkwood after the battle due to his son's injuries. Add to that the slightly bulge of bandages around his chest and the exhaustion clear in the boy's stance and Thorin could relate to Thranduil ever so slightly. It never got easier to see one's child injured.  
The human with them was apparently called Strider and was a close friend of the prince and a new ranger in the area.   
With introductions complete Gandalf stepped forward, smiling, "Well we have much to discuss. Trade agreements, rebuilding of Laketown, supplies needed by everyone. Let's get started, shall we."  
Bard nodded, "We can leave the young ones out of this until they're needed. It looks like more than one of them need their rest still."  
Thranduil immediately turned to his son just as Thorin turned to his nephews. Thranduil's voice was softer as he spoke to his son in Elvish. Bard couldn't speak a word of it himself but the message was clear, sit and stay sitting until I need you. Meanwhile Thorin was giving Fili and Kili the same instructions. Bard himself, jerked his head in the direction of the bench the two Dwarf princes were seated on, "Go sit with the others for now."  
His children did as they were told and Bard watched, amused as both Dwarf-king and Elf-king hovered around their respective charge with the same worry in both their eyes. Bard looked at the wizard who was watching the same show, "They're remarkably similar....stubborn, but good rulers and clearly good fathers. Interesting they haven't figured that out yet."  
Gandalf packed pipeweed into his long pipe with a sigh, "Do me a favor, Bard and never point that out to them, hm?"  
Bard withheld a laugh but not a smirk, controlling himself just in time for the kings to join him again. Balin and Dwalin both took their place on either side of Thorin, Ori standing slightly behind Balin, book and quill at the ready.  
Gandalf took a brief head count, "We're missing one Hobbit."  
No sooner had he spoke that Bilbo came rushing over, "Sorry. Sorry! I got caught up in making sure everything was ready for dinner later....are you sure you want me at this meeting?"  
Gandalf nodded, "Of course. You can provide a voice of reason and be the neutral party with me."  
Thranduil greeted the Hobbit with a low nod, "Master Baggins."  
Bilbo smiled before rocking awkwardly on his feet, "King Thranduil. Mr. Bard."  
Bard smiled, "Just Bard is fine, Master Baggins. How are you?"  
Bilbo nodded, "Good. Good. Doing well."  
Gandalf looked them all over, "I believe we should start with the rebuilding of Laketown. Bard, what is needed?"  
Meanwhile the heirs settled down in a meeting of their own. Strider had instantly fetched a tree stump that had been fashioned into a stool from around one of the campfires for the Elf prince to sit on. He, himself sat on the ground with Bard's children doing the same.   
Sigrid smiled softly at Kili, "It's good to see you looking better, Prince Kili."  
Kili gave her the brightest smile he could manage, "Thank you. Starting to finally feel alive again. And it's just Kili....the prince part makes me feel uncomfortable, M'lady."  
Sigrid flushed slightly at the title, "Sigrid works just fine," She turned to look at the Elf prince who Tilda was staring at, starry-eyed, "And we never got to thank you Prince Legolas for saving us back in our home from the orcs. We never would have survived otherwise."  
Legolas brushed off her thanks, "No need to thank me. I would do it again if need be."  
Fili spoke up, voice gentle, "Were you able to save anything from your home?"  
Sigrid shook her head, eyes downcast, "No. We haven't searched too terribly hard but most-most of the town is burned. Da wouldn't even allow us in until the bodies were cleared."  
The circle fell silent for a moment before Legolas spoke, "I'm sorry."  
Bain shrugged one shoulder, "It's just belongings. The only thing I hope we can find is some of Ma's stuff."  
Sigrid nodded in agreement while Tilda still stared wide-eyed at Legolas.   
Bain looked over at the ranger who was casually leaning against the stump the Elf was seated on, "I'm Bain by the way. These are my sisters, Sigrid and Tilda."  
"I go by Strider in these parts."   
A calloused hand was held out and Bain grasped it firmly with a smile, "Where are you originally from, Strider?"  
"Imladris....ah...Rivendell," He corrected himself to the common tongue name.  
Sigrid could instantly see the Elvish, light way he carried himself, "You were raised by the Elves?"  
He nodded, "I was adopted at young age. Lived there until I joined the rangers a few years back."  
Sigrid was instantly intrigued, "And how did you meet Prince Legolas?"  
Strider's smile was fond and slightly impish, "I met him when I was....what? Four or five?"  
Legolas shrugged one shoulder, "Something like that. Human years kind of blur together for me. You were older than a toddler but not by much."  
Strider nodded, "He's been friends with my older brothers (adopted) for years. He came to visit them not long after I came into the family and I kind of....attached myself."  
Legolas rolled his eyes fondly, "Haven't been able to get rid of him since."  
Bain immediately recognized the fond, teasing tone in the Elf's voice as the same one he frequently used when talking about his sisters. Speaking of....  
Sigrid's tone was light and mild, "Now Bain let's see...that makes a ranger raised by Elves, prince, prince, prince....you know a lot of princes and accomplished warriors."  
Bain gave his sister the dirtiest look he could muster and opened his mouth to say something scathing before Prince Legolas spoke, "She's not coming, you know."  
All heads whipped to where Kili had been giving the tree lines fervent, wistful-and assumed-subtle, glances. Legolas's voice was curt with the slightest air of condescending, "Tauriel....she's not coming. She's being punished. We both are for deliberately disobeying our king."  
Kili gave him a look, "The king is your father."  
Legolas's tone was dry and heavy with sarcasm, "I'm aware. However, while I've been disobeying my father since I was an Elfling, I try to avoid disobeying my king as often as possible."  
Kili went silent for a moment, "She's-she's not....banished still, is she?"  
Legolas shook his head slightly, "No. She's just on the most boring guard duty my father could think up until he deems everything made up for."  
Kili's relief was easy read on him before he gave the Elf a look, "Wait...if you're both being punished how come you're here."  
Legolas stared at him as if he had grown an extra head, "What exactly do you think my punishment is? I would rather being doing anything than attending meetings with my father. Have you ever been to a trade meeting? Guarding a fountain would be preferable."  
Kili couldn't help the snort of amusement that escaped before another thought occurred to him. Trying his best to be subtle, he kept his voice light and uninterested, "So are you are Tauriel....betrothed or engaged or something?"  
Strider couldn't hide his laughter as Legolas gave him a disgusted look, "Tauriel? She's one of my oldest friends....it would be like marrying my younger sister....no. No."  
Kili stored that information away for future use and tried to keep his reaction mild, "You just seemed very close, is all....friends, friends makes sense."  
Fili tried his best to not bury his head in his hands at his brother's obvious intent and quickly tried to change the subject, "What did they end up doing with Smaug's body? We've been with the healers for so long we never found out."  
Bain responded, "I think they cut it up and burned it. I'm not sure. Da wouldn't let us see that either.....I have to say Prince Legolas....Da may be known as Bard the Bowman now but I have never seen anyone shoot the way you can....is that an Elf...thing?"  
Strider shook his head, "No. That's just Legolas. I've never seen anyone outshoot him. Ever. And I've known him for a long time now."  
At the mention of archery Kili's ears pricked up, "What's the draw weight on your bow?"  
Legolas's tone was considerably warmer, "About 225 pounds....yours?"  
"185."  
Legolas looked fairly surprised, "I didn't think it would be that much."  
Kili nodded, "Most don't. We're shorter, yes, but we're also stockier and lower to the ground which means our draw weight can be higher."  
Strider sighed and settled down lower against the stump so he was borderline laying, "Don't expect to get a word in," He said conspiratorially, "Legolas is discussing archery. We could be here for awhile."  
Fili nodded in agreement, "Kili's the same way. I don't think either one will let up for awhile."  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
With discussions of supplies finished, trade agreements settled with minimal arguments Gandalf was thoroughly impressed with the behavior of the two kings present. He was about to bring the meeting to a close when Bard looked over at his children with a smile, "I believe my youngest is a bit awestruck with your son, King Thranduil. She hasn't stopped staring at him."  
Thranduil's had a soft look and an almost smile on his face, "I would have left him in the hands of healers if I had known he wouldn't have been needed....of course the healers probably would have sent him here anyway. He isn't the easiest patient."  
Thorin sighed his agreement forgetting for a moment exactly who he was talking to, "I'm almost grateful Fili and Kili still lack the strength to escape. Once they're feeling better there will be nothing that will keep them in that tent."  
Bard smiled as well, "Sigrid and Bain tend to avoid getting injured or sick. Tilda got really sick a few years back but was remarkably good about it. Listened to the healers and everything. Mayda, my wife, used to say I was the worst one in the house when it came to things like that."  
Thranduil's smile grew ever so slightly, eyes amused, "I wish could have blamed Legolas's tendency to ignore his injuries on Mirelina but I remember being his age and my lack of concern for my own health was the same."  
Thorin nodded, "I know Fili and Kili both get it from me. I don't like to stay down long."  
Balin and Dwalin exchanged looked with Gandalf before creeping away slowly and allowing the conversation to continue. Bilbo quickly followed suit and disappeared as well.  
"Sometimes it's hard to see how much Bain acts like me...my girls....they are their mother. Sigrid especially. Tilda has a reckless streak like I do," Bard mentioned.  
Thorin remembered well the moment Bard had mentioned his wife's death, "How....how long ago did she pass?"  
Bard's eyes held a hint of sadness in them, "About 6 years ago. Tilda barely remembers her, unfortunately. Fever....it spread through the town and she was gone before we could really absorb she had caught it."  
Thranduil could relate all too well, "It isn't easy to have them alone....to raise them alone."  
"Your wife?"  
Thranduil nodded, "She died protecting Legolas when he was no more than a toddler. Orcs."  
Bard turned to Thorin who shrugged one shoulder, "The boys have their mother, my sister but their father died before Kili was even born. I couldn't let Dis struggle on her own so I stepped in. I'm not sure I was ever meant for parenting but I tried. They don't seem to have turned out too bad."  
Gandalf stayed to the edge of the small group of leaders in utter shock, loathe to interrupt their actual getting along. It was Thorin who brought an end to things, "I should get Fili and Kili back into the tent. They shouldn't be out here already as it is."  
Bard nodded slowly, "I understand.....I'll go fetch mine."  
As he walked away Thranduil stepped up beside Thorin, his voice low, "Your youngest....the dark haired archer."  
Thorin could feel himself bristle, "What of him?"  
Thranduil kept his eyes focused on the group of children, Bard heading their way slowly, "His leg....it isn't healing is it? Not as well as you had thought."  
Thorin felt his stomach roll but there was no use denying it. Elves may be useless in most things but healing was something he couldn't turn away. Not when it came to Kili, "No. No it's not."  
"He was stabbed with a Morgul arrow. It dissolved into his blood almost instantly," Thranduil turned to look at him for the first time, "The wound will never heal. Not fully."  
Thorin felt himself lose a bit of color, "What?"  
Thranduil turned back to where Bard was returning, his children and Legolas and Strider following, "I've seen Elves fade from Morgul injuries. The only benefit you have is that he will mostly live out his life before the darkness becomes too much to bare. Elves do not have that benefit."  
Thorin felt a fear in him he hadn't felt since he first heard Fili cry out his brother's name in those barrels, "What can we do?"  
Thranduil's voice held none of the frost from before, merely the compassion of one father to another, "Have you heard of the athelas plant?"  
"No."  
"Thranduil struggled for moment to translate the name, ".....kingsfoil....it's a weed."  
Thorin nodded, "Our healer, Oin has spoke of it."  
"Use it. You can put it directly on the injury for now and have him drink it as a tea in the future."  
Thorin tried to keep the desperation out of his voice, "And that will help?"  
"Yes," Thranduil turned to look at him again, "It will not cure him but it will help. There will be good days and bad. Athelas will help those bad days."  
Before Thorin could respond, Bard rejoined them, his children and the others with him. Thranduil gave Legolas a searching look, "You've lost color."  
Legolas had the same exasperation Fili and Kili often had, "I'm fine Ada."  
Thranduil made of noise of disagreement but let it go to take his leave, "Bard. Oakenshield."  
Brad gave a low nod, "King Thranduil. Prince Legolas."  
Thorin stayed silent as Thranduil swept away, seeming to melt back into the trees themselves. Not long after Bard took his leave as well and Thorin returned to his nephews, "It could have been worse."  
Kili beamed at him, his eyes slightly worn out. Thorin frowned, "Back to the tent."  
Both boys groaned loudly and immediately began protesting as Dwalin and Bombur came to lift the bench. Gandalf stood back, observing the scene as usual, with a fond smile, Balin at his side. Bilbo approached the duo and looked from one to the other, "How do you think it went?"  
Balin looked at Gandalf, "It went well."  
Gandalf agreed, "I agree. No unreasonable demands from Thranduil or Thorin. Neither of them drew a weapon. There was minimal arguing. I'm pleased."  
Balin nodded, "Laketown will be rebuilt....Bard will make an excellent leader and good ally for Erebor. Plus the boys got a taste of sunshine. Good day overall."  
Gandalf lit his pipe and smiled again, "Balin, I couldn't agree more."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The Lady Dis of the Blue Mountains drew her pony to a halt, eyes trained on the horizon. The small party of Dwarves traveling with her pulled up beside her, concerned. One finally spoke up, "My Lady? Is everything all right?"  
Dis had tears in her eyes as she spoke, "For years I have dreamed about returning home....and for the first time I can see it. I can see Erebor."  
The Dwarves followed her gaze and sure enough, the Lonely Mountain was in the distance, very small, but still there. Dis shut her eyes briefly and took a steadying breath. Delight bubbled up in her and with a bright laugh she urged her pony into a gallop, the others quickly following behind.


End file.
